Spy Game Part 1
by JLucky
Summary: El grupo "Soldier Game" de ahí viene el nombre del Fic, conformado por Eli, Umi y Maki se convierte en un grupo de espías! Esta es una historia de Acción, drama y suspenso, acompaña las historias de las tres en la misma linea temporal en distintos lugares. En esta primera parte veremos lo que ocurre con Eli que estará en una misión en un lugar con malos recuerdos para ella.
1. Llovizna Olvidada

Capítulo 0

"Llovizna Olvidada"

Observando a través de la ventana de su vuelo hacía Moscú Rusia, ella pensaba sobre la próxima misión que se le iba a encomendar, mientras su rostro reflejaba un sentimiento de reflexión y serenidad.

El vuelvo en que ella viajaba llego a su destino a las 18:00 Hrs.

Caminando a través de los pasillos del aeropuerto, esta joven chica rubia de nombre Eli, que tiene ojos azul celeste, un cuerpo esbelto, finos rasgas, tez blanca y de descendencia rusa llevaba puesto un abrigo café no muy grueso, unos jeans oscuros y lentes de sol mientras arrastraba una maleta de ruedas que contenía todo su equipaje.

Ella sin perder el tiempo, salió del aeropuerto y se subió a un transporte privado que la estaba esperando, y rápidamente se fueron a su destino.

Durante su trayecto hacia la ciudad, mientras observaba el paisaje nevado, con la ciudad a la lejanía, árboles a los lados, Eli vislumbra una vieja casa de dos pisos que se veía en un estado de abandono y totalmente destrozada por dentro, mientras más se acercaban a esa casa Eli entró a un estado de shock mientras fugaces recuerdos llegaban a ella.

Los recuerdos que llegaron fueron de ella, escondida en un armario, mientras veía a su madre forcejear contra un hombre intentando defenderse de los ataques que el arremetía hacia ella mientras destrozaban toda la casa en el proceso. Eli todavía confundida ante lo que pasaba seguía escondida hasta que escuchó un fuerte grito.

-Ay! –fue entonces que Eli salió de donde estaba escondida y bajó al primer piso para averiguar que ocurrió, fue ahí donde encontró a su madre retorciéndose de dolor en el piso mientras hacía presión con sus manos sobre su vientre que estaba cubierto de sangre.

Eli aguantando sus lágrimas le dijo a su mamá con voz de preocupación y tristeza. –Mamá… ¿Estas bien?... ¿Vas a estar bien verdad?...snif…snif… -No te preocupes cof, cof, voy a estar bien, ahora, ve corriendo hasta el teléfono y llama a tu padre, menciónale lo que acaba de pasar –Dijo la madre de Eli mientras tosía sangre y se quejaba del dolor-

Pasando unos dos minutos Eli volvió con su madre, totalmente agitada y ya con lágrimas en los ojos por la preocupación y el miedo, porque no pudo contactar con su papá, ahí fue donde observó a su madre tranquila con los ojos cerrados, y en un acto de total inocencia le pregunta.

-¿Mamá?... ¿estás bien mamá?... Snif… ¿Porque no me contestas? –Gritándole al cuerpo de su madre a punto de romper en llanto, Eli siente una suave y cálida mano en su mejilla que instantáneamente la calmó –Eli debes de ser fuerte, sabes que tu papá y yo te amamos y siempre lo haremos sin importar na…nada… –Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo dirigir a su hija usando sus últimas fuerzas y voluntad mientras su mano, que estaba la mejilla de su hija, lentamente caía al suelo, fue ahí donde con lágrimas saliendo sin control Eli colapso en llanto, entonces empieza a sentir un extraño olor y un humo provenientes de la parte trasera de su casa, cuando se dio cuenta, su hogar estaba envuelto en llamas, y presa del miedo salió corriendo desesperadamente hacia la calle.

-Eh… ¿Qué ocurre? –Eso dijo Eli después de volver en sí mientras se limpiaba el sudor y algunas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos mientras se recuperaba de la fatiga que esos recuerdos le habían provocado esos recuerdos, y mirando al horizonte recita.

-Así que estamos aquí otra vez… eh.

-Eli no sabía todo lo que ocurriría a partir de ese 27 de octubre.


	2. Encuentros al atardecer

Capitulo 01

"Encuentros al atardecer"

*Importante*

-En este punto la historia pasara a contarse en su mayoría en tercera persona-

Después de un par de horas de viaje, llegamos a un viejo bistro1 el conductor me pidió que entrara y esperara a que alguien hiciera contacto conmigo, cuando entre no había nadie en el lugar, salvo un hombre de avanzada edad que atendía la barra, todo el establecimiento tenía un aspecto rustico y un poco viejo, me mantuve esperando por 10 minutos hasta que una persona bastante alta que llevaba puesta una gabardina marrón y un maletín negro en la mano, empezó a acercarse hacia mí y simplemente lo soltó en la silla que está junto a la mía, se dirigió a la salida del lugar y sin decir más dijo estas únicas dos palabras —Vámonos muchachos— mientras se retiraba, antes de darme cuenta y sin hacer ruido, de varios lugares de todo el establecimiento salieron varias personas que al parecer trabajaban con o para él, y sin dejar ninguna señal de que estuvieron allí ya no se encontraban ni remotamente cerca de aquel viejo lugar.

Un par de horas han pasado desde eso, y ya no me encontraba en ese lugar, después de lo sucedido en el restaurante me informaron que ya no habían más pendientes en ese lugar. Ahora me encuentro en una suite presidencial en el Lotte Hotel, un hotel de 5 estrellas que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, la verdad no esperaba que me hospedara en una habitación tan lujosa, pero dejando eso de lado, no tengo tiempo para descansar del viaje ni de distraerme de mi verdadera razón para estar aquí, me siento en un sillón y con mi computadora portátil en las piernas, saqué lo que contenía el maletín, pero me pareció raro ya que solo había una pequeña tarjeta de datos que al conectarla a mi computadora se abrieron una serie de archivos con información al mismo tiempo que inicio un video con una voz y letras que aparecían digitalmente y decían los siguiente.

Esperemos seas tú quien este escuchando esto.

Tenemos información de algo que está sucediendo en estos instantes y avanza a cada momento, esto es sobre un grupo extremista con mucho poder e influencia que tiene la intención de iniciar una ataque a gran escala contra Estados Unidos, China y otros países muy desarrollados en el sector armamentista, en sus capitales y áreas militares; si eso ocurriera sería devastador, al dar el primer ataque en estos puntos estratégicos ellos tendrán una gran ventaja al crear confusión sobre el ataque, lo que movilizara a las facciones que tiene como aliadas en otras partes del mundo para avanzar con una ofensiva masiva, quieren ocasionar una tercera guerra mundial para acabar y gobernar el mundo libre como lo conocemos para así revivir a la antigua Rusia imperialista, afortunadamente ese plan todavía está en proceso y aunque no tenemos seguro cuando dará inicio, conseguimos información de que el líder del grupo es del sexo femenino y solo usa las iniciales H.K. como seudónimo y se encontrara presente en la reunión Gold—EXP, esta es una serie de fiestas que se lleva a cabo cada 3 años donde se reúnen gran cantidad de magnates dueños de enormes fortunas y macro corporaciones al igual que grandes políticos, altos rangos militares, cabecillas de grandes mafias e individuos de mucho poder e influencia global, prácticamente es un festín de despilfarro monetario y excesos que tiene una duración de 30 días, se trasladan a través de un exuberante tren de lujo con un valor total de 4 Billones de rublos, que son 64.280 Millones de dólares, que se transporta por vías de uso exclusivo de estos individuos pero este evento atrae a mucha gente que buscara hacer algo he intentara sacar provecho de los que se encontraran ahí, por lo tanto la seguridad es algo que se toman enserio, es demasiado rigurosa y necesitamos que consigas asistir a ese evento y te encargues de H.K. ya que por coincidencia es el anfitrión este año, recabamos toda esta información gracias a nuestro infiltrado que se encuentra trabajando para una de las divisiones de información más importantes, te ayudara a poder colgarte al sistema, registrarte y puedas entrar a esa reunión, espera a que te contacte, te dirá y apoyara en todo lo que necesites para realizar la infiltración y debería estar llegando en…tres…dos…uno…

—Al decir eso, el archivo de video se cerró y elimino, al mismo tiempo que alguien entro sin aviso por la puerta de la habitación y diciendo con una voz alegre y animada mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

—Hola ~

Bistro: Pequeño establecimiento de comida popular en Rusia y Francia.


	3. Una interesante noche

Soldier Game 02

"Una interesante noche"

¿Eh?... ¿Quién eres?— Dije con una mirada confusa al ver a la chica, que había entrado a la habitación sin aviso alguno, ella tenía ojos color esmeralda, un cabello castaño y llevaba puesto un saco de invierno color blanco con una boina y unos jeans de cuero, no debía de ser mayor que yo —Te acabo de preguntar quién eres… Responde! — Dije eso mientras tomaba una posición de defensiva —Tranquila, no soy tu enemiga— Ella lo decía con un mientras soltaba una pequeña risa y alzaba un poco las manos cerrando los ojos para demostrar confianza —Muy bien, demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti— lo dije sin cambiar mi posición y sin bajar la guardia —Con gusto, Tu nombre es Eli Ayase, tienes 19 años, tú apellido es por descendencia japonesa de tu abuela paterna y rusa por parte de tus dos padres, amas los parfaits, tienes un excesivo gusto por el chocolate, eres buena con las artesanías, hace 10 años tuviste un incidente muy grave con tus padres, a raíz de eso llegaste a esta agencia y tienes un sexy lunar oculto en… — Ella seguía hablando cada vez más rápido con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras iba revelando más cosas hasta que le tape la boca con mis manos desesperadamente y logre que se callara —Muy bien, ya note que me conoces bien y estas en la agencia, con eso es suficiente, déjame preguntarte otra vez, ¿Quién eres y porque razón estas aquí? — Soltando una pequeña risa de confianza en sí misma mientras colocaba las puntas de sus dedos en su pecho dijo casi gritando —Yo soy la gran Kira Tsubasa y soy la encargada de ayudarte para que puedas infiltrarte en la reunión Gold—Exp y acabemos con la cabeza detrás de ese ridículo sobre crear una nueva guerra mundial… Mmm… ¿Alguna duda? — Me quede sencillamente sin habla después de su algo "extravagante" presentación y suspirando —¿Con que persona me han puesto de compañera? —Dije murmurando entre dientes —¿Ocurre Algo? —Me pregunto ella —N...No… No pasa nada, no pasa nada— Me había puesto un poco nerviosa de que me hubiera escuchado.

—Muy bien… ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? — Pregunté —Que bueno que preguntas, primero quítate esos harapos que llevas por ropa— ¿Ah?...— Por alguna razón reaccione y me enojé como una adolescente inmadura— ponte algo decente, tenemos que ir primero al GUM1, por unas cosas que vamos a necesitar…— Mientras decía eso por un momento fue soltando una sospechosa risa que me intrigo.

Pasó como media hora, son alrededor de las 21:30 hrs y habíamos llegado, era un lugar muy grande lleno de boutiques exclusivas muy costosas por todos lados, había muchos restaurantes y cafeterías elegantes por todos lados e inclusive galerías de arte, de niña siempre quise venir aquí pero no en estas circunstancias… En mis pensamientos no me dejaba de preguntar a mí misma por qué Tsubasa me había traído hasta este lugar…—De seguro te preguntas porque te traigo aquí ¿verdad? —Dijo ella con una ferviente sonrisa— Eh… Bueno… Si… —Respondí —De seguro es la primera vez que te mandan aquí, así siempre pasa— Ella menciono eso con un tono arrogante —En realidad… si, pero porq… —Si… si, lo sé, esta no es tu area, ya te dije, no eres la primera a la que traen a estos lados y he tenido que estar cuidando. —Qué pasa con esta tipa! Parece que me lee la mente... ya me estoy hartando de esto, eso pensaba mientras ella continuaba hablando. —Mira, tu podrás haber completado "X" cantidad misiones en tu area, pero esta es mía, y las cosas son diferentes — Ella seguía hablando de manera tan arrogante, tenía ganas de golpearla, pero al final me termine conteniendo, mientras continuaba hablado —Bueno… de todas formas te explicare porque estamos aquí.

—Son tres razones principalmente; La primera, es que en este lugar hay alguien que nos dará datos y equipo que pedí que me prepararan para poder entrar en el sistema y que puedas colarte en es…. —Espera… acaso no eras un experta en esta área y todo eso—La interrumpí de manera burlona e instantáneamente ella me respondió con un tono soberbio— Mira, si fuera "TAN FACÍL" como crees, ni siquiera tendrías porque estar aquí y ya estaría listo todo, parece que no sabes con quien estás hablando… Hump, además de que hay mucha gente y es fácil mezclarse con los demás y pasar desapercibidas.

Segunda, necesito a alguien adentro que haga algunos movimientos dentro del lugar… al parecer tu eres la más indicada para eso y vinimos aquí para que pueda confirmar si tienes la habilidad que requiero que tengas para confiar en ti y lo probaremos con algo que haremos en un momento.

Y tercera… Me encanta venir a comprar a este lugar y ocupare cada excusa que pueda para venir aquí… ¿Alguna duda cariño? —Ninguna— Respondí con una cara de indiferencia total debido al tono tan extremadamente cínico que uso con esa última razón, que hasta me dieron ganas de golpearla de verdad esta vez, pero lo reprimí y después de un gran suspiro que hice para relajarme le pregunte — ¿Qué necesitas que haga para que puedas "confiar" en mi capacidad y en mis habilidades?— Haciendo especialmente énfasis en esa palabra, ella se quedó pensando unos segundos —Sígueme! — y fue entonces que me llevo a una cafetería de la franquicia "Muse Bucks Coffee"2 ella pidió un Latte Descafeinado Grande con demasiadas especificaciones y hablando tan rápidamente que ni yo pude asimilar todo lo que dijo, siento pena por el pobre que tuvo la desgracia de tenerla que atender, y solo pedí un Americano sencillo, nos sentamos en un una mesa que se encontraba en la parte de afuera de la cafetería y con un rostro que mostraba una expresión de malicia empezó a hablar y a señalar con el dedo índice —¿Ves esa joyería que está en frente?…—¿Esa que se llama _"No Brand Girls"_ 3 _?_ —Pregunte solo para asegurarme, ya que hay muchas joyerías aquí juntas. —Exacto, es la que tiene la mercancía más exclusiva y costosa de aquí, así que primero que nada roba algo y que no te descubran… ¿Debería ser fácil para ti o me equivoco?— Ante esa petición que no pude comprender en ese preciso instante no pude evitar decirle directamente —En verdad no me espere que me pidieras eso, robar no debe ser algo tan difícil — e inmediatamente me respondió —Este es uno de los centros comerciales donde fluye más dinero y mercancías de alto valor en todo el país, ¿crees que la vigilancia y seguridad aquí es algo que se toman a la ligera? Já, sera divertido ver como lo intentas niña.

No era que no me importase el hecho de que robar era la prueba que ella quería que hiciera, sino más bien por el hecho de estarme subestimando, es por eso que decidí tomarme esto como un reto personal y sin responderle fui directo hacia esa tienda de joyería y alhajas, entré y...

—Wow! ¿Ya regresaste niña?... No pasaron ni 5 minutos, ¿descubriste que no podías y te rendiste? —No quise responder hacia sus palabras y de una pequeña bolsa que tenía escondida, deje caer sobre sobre la mesa en que ella estaba, bastantes joyas, pedrería, oro, anillos y pendientes caían encima de la mesa que tenía enfrente y con una pequeña muestra de asombro y sarcasmo Tsubasa me dijo —Al parecer pudiste traer estas "piedritas" pero… ¿solo esto?, creí que podías lograr más. —Al escuchar sus palabras solamente me dieron ganar de reír— Pensó Eli mientras se quitaba la bufanda que llevaba puesta, dejo ver lo que parecía era una cantidad ridícula de collares y cadenas con dijes que se veían muy costosos al mismo tiempo que se retraía las mangas y quitaba sus guantes para el frio dando a observar muchas pulseras, brazaletes y anillos muy ornamentados. Las personas de las mesas de alrededor estaban tan metidas en sus propios asuntos que no se percataban de lo que sucedía a tan solo unos escasos metros de ellos.

—Vaya, parece que si lograste algo bueno, pero ahora te pondré a hacer una cosa distinta… —Dijo ella mientras divisaba a alguien de entre todas las personas que caminaban por los pasillos— Listo! logras ver al tipo que va caminando y lleva ese abrigo gris enorme?, pues él es un político muy influyente y adinerado, trata de que te compre algo costoso, veamos si puedes seducirlo, manipularlo, hacer que te obedezca y averigüemos si sabes usar a las personas a tu favor.

Asentí con la mirada mostrando una sonrisa que demostraba mi total confianza mientras reducía la distancia entre mí y ese tipo, aunque en realidad era muy bien parecido, eso me facilito las cosas, me acerqué por detrás de él, me coloque a su lado tomando su antebrazo derecho, colocándolo y apretándolo un poco contra mi pecho mientras comenzaba susurrarle cerca del oído al mismo tiempo en lo que avanzábamos por los pasillos de la plaza alejándonos…

Pasaron alrededor de 40 Min. Hasta que ella regresó, Tsubasa, se encontraba con el rostro mostrando una expresión de aburrimiento, ira y enojo sobre todo en sus ojos, con los codos postrados sobre la mesa donde estaba esperando a la llegada de Eli, al parecer tener que esperarla le fastidio demasiado, pero cuando vio que ella se estaba acercando con una cantidad exagerada de bolsas de diferentes tiendas, fue que abrió más los ojos y le pregunto directamente y sin discreción

— ¿Qué tanto le pudiste sacar al tipo ese? A lo que respondió ella con satisfacción

Veamos… Unos 7.6 millones de rublos (Unos 100,000 dólares) en esto que vez aquí.

Luego de decirle eso a Tsubasa ella regreso a su habitual calma y saco de su bolso una pila de tarjetas, casi una torre de tarjetas bancarias al mismo tiempo que iba lanzándome una mirada fulminante de egocentrismo y superioridad, casi podía sentir un aura de malicia proveniente de ella, hasta que empezó a hablar.

—Vaya… te felicitaría si no hubieras perdido tanto tiempo estando solo con él.

Después de escuchar eso me quedé pensando por un momento sobre eso, me preguntaba porque ella lo estaba diciendo, pero antes de preguntarle el porqué, ella volvió a hablar.

—Tuviste dos fallos enormes, el primero; tardar demasiado con una sola persona —A lo que interrumpí en ese instante —Pero eso fue porque pasamos a comprar todo esto y… En este punto ella fue la que me interrumpió al momento

—Por eso mismo, ese es el otro fallo, ¿Por qué tenías que pasar tanto tiempo con ese sujeto?, entre más tiempo pases con él, es más peligroso para t, eso debes de saberlo muy bien, en tu caso, yo hubiera pedido su tarjeta y engañarlo para poderlo dejar, dándome todo el tiempo del mundo para comprar lo que sea, cosa que de hecho hice mientras no estabas.

El primer pensamiento que llegó a mi mente fue; que a pesar de lo arrogante que es y de lo que dijo, está en lo cierto, no me percate de eso y lo segundo que pensé, no me detuve a analizarlo y pregunté sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Cómo qué?… "hice mientras no estabas" —Ella me respondió de inmediato

—Te darás cuenta cuando salgamos de aquí.

Esas palabras que soltó mientras guardaba de nuevo toda la torre de tarjetas me intrigaron, pero la respuesta a esa interrogante llego al momento que salimos del lugar cuando Tsubasa vuelve a hablar, pero esta vez las palabras eran dirigidas hacia la gente de la cafetería de donde salíamos en ese momento solo menciono las palabras " _Adiós Chicos"_ con un tono extrañamente coqueto al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un beso al aire, en ese momento se pudo responder mi duda de cómo consiguió todas esas tarjetas al ver como todos los hombres que estaban en la cafetería e inclusive los que iban con pareja en un principio y ahora parece que están solos y también me pareció ver a un par de chicas que parecían haber sido hipnotizadas por ese simple gesto y casi todos al unísono exclamaron diferentes frases y despedidas para ella, fue un momento incómodo para mí, pero ante ese raro sentimiento le pregunte a Tsubasa cuando ya íbamos caminando por el estacionamiento.

¿Esto ya es todo?... ¿No me pedirás nada más? —A lo que me respondió sencillamente

Si, ya es todo… ya nos podemos ir de aquí— A eso volví a preguntarle

¿Vendrán por nosotras tan rápido? — Ella me vuelve a responder

Sí, ya me trajeron lo que necesitaba, esas "pruebas" que te hice eran solo para que te entretuvieras un rato y me dejaras en paz mientras arreglaba y conseguía unas cosas… Oh! Y no vendrán por nosotras, nos vamos en mi nuevo auto. —No pude evitar preguntar

¿Cómo que auto nuevo? — Con su habitual modo de ser, Tsubasa me responde.

Oh!, no te lo mencione, tengo un auto ahora, mira ahí esta — Señalando con el dedo mientras en mis pensamientos al instante se formuló otra pregunta al verlo en ese instante — ¿Cu..cuando o como lo conseguiste?... No tenías nada cuando llegamos, —Siguiendo la misma sincronía con mis palabras, hablando apenas yo terminaba mis preguntas, ella seguía respondiendo de igual manera como si supiese lo que pienso.

Lo conseguí 15 minutos antes de que regresaras, esto es un pequeño regalo de todos los que viste en esa cafetería, lo conseguí en la concesionaria que se encuentra al lado de esta plaza, lo pague en efectiv… jajajaja… disculpa eso, es que me mata recordar sus caras cuando les dije que pagaría en efectivo y especialmente cuando les pagué, no podían ni cerrar la boca… Pero en fin, este _Maserati GranCabrio_ 4 en color blanco y negro era lo más costoso que tenían, me hubiera gustado algo aún más lujoso… Pero no todo se puede, pero por otro lado ¿Ya te subes?

Ya cuando me di cuenta, estaba arriba del auto y estábamos de regreso al hotel.

1.-GUM son las siglas en ruso para "Principales Tiendas Universales" que es el centro comercial más caro y elegante de Rusia

2.- No se me ocurrió nada más original que poner, lo siento XD

3.- Vuelvo a mencionar que no me va bien con los nombres XD

4.-Favor de Googlear, les gustara ese auto.


	4. Se sube el telón de la noche

Se sube el telón de la noche

Cómo es que acabé aquí?... Ah, es verdad —Pensó Eli mientras se encontraba sentada sobre el inodoro del baño de un gran edificio; mientras mantenía una expresión de mal humor y recordaba la última revisión del plan que tuvo con Tsubasa en la mañana, antes de que empezara la operación que ya se estaba ejecutando en ese momento.

—A ver niña, repasaremos esto otra vez solo para estar seguras. —Dijo Tsubasa mientras extendía un plano sobre una mesa de una camioneta Van que estaba adecuada para el uso de ellas en esa operación—Estamos frente a un centro de inteligencia de HK y sus aliados, al mismo tiempo que finge ser una institución bancaria privada, esto les permite mover cantidades enormes de dinero sin levantar sospechas, es un edificio de veinte plantas expuestas y cuatro subterráneas, en la piso número 18 hay una habitación con un nodo central de información y datos de toda índole, esta custodiada por dos guardias las 24 hrs. junto a otros 3 dentro de la habitación y una cerradura con detector de huellas digitales y retina, mientras que en la tercera planta que está bajo el nivel del suelo esta una enorme caja fuerte con una gran cantidad de cajas de seguridad, la cual debido al sistema de vigilancia que tiene no necesita guardias, esa será nuestra coartada. El plan es simple, tu llegaras al edificio con ropa adecuada pasando del medio día, te esconderás en el sanitario esperando hasta la hora de cierre —En ese momento Tsubasa mostró una ligera risa disimulada— ahí te cambiaras la ropa por tu traje equipado y te trasladaras por medio de los ductos de ventilación hasta una salida que te indicare, saldrás en el segundo piso, ahí te tendrás que mover sin llamar la atención, te iras por las escaleras de emergencia que están sin vigilancia, no te tendrás que preocupar por las cámaras de seguridad, he hecho ajustes para sobreponer videos de días pasados, tendrás que llegar al piso 18, incapacitar y drogar a esos guardias para poder abrir la cerradura y que no recuerden lo que paso, seria problemático para después, acabar con los que se encuentran adentro y de ahí, ya que estés frente al nodo de información introducirás esto —Mencionaba al mismo tiempo que mostraba una tarjeta de datos— es una tarjeta con un virus, esto dejara vulnerable al sistema y podré introducirte a la lista y puedas infiltrarte en la Gold—Exp, el sistema de antivirus del nodo es muy poderoso y erradicara el virus por sí mismo en poco menos de dos minutos, por eso necesito estar en el área donde supuestamente "trabajo", ya que tiene una conexión directa con el nodo por circuito cerrado, introduciré tus datos e información genética para que no haya problemas, cuando esto acabe usare nuestra "coartada", haré un falso aviso de que algo ocurre dentro de la caja fuerte en los pisos subterráneos y de ahí podrás escapar ya que la seguridad estará ocupada, en ese momento ya te estaré esperando en mi auto en el estacionamiento... ¿Alguna duda?

—Ninguna— Respondí

—Qué bueno, porque de todas formas no iba a responder nada por si no prestabas atención.

Como odio que diga ese tipo de cosas, me irrita demasiado, me las pagará cuando menos lo espere! Esos pensamientos llenaban mis pensamientos, Pero sin ella no puedo hacer nada, estos eran los que me mantenían al margen y me los repetía a mí misma para controlarme..

Eran las 10:00 P.M. Los empleados del "banco" se habían ido, solo quedaban un silencio profundo interrumpido únicamente por las pisadas de los guardias dejaban y producían eco dentro de los oscuros y vacíos pasillos, en ese momento recibí la llamada de Tsubasa para empezar a movilizarme, rápidamente cambie el atuendo que llevaba por mi traje de operaciones, salí de donde me encontraba y subí por una rejilla de ventilación que se encontraba en el baño, saque un Pad que mostraba un mapa de la estructura interna del edificio.

Sentía el frío del metal al tener contacto con mi cuerpo mientras me arrastraba a través del conducto de aire, ya que en esta época del año la temperatura desciende seriamente, podía ver mi aliento mientras jadeaba por avanzar en el estrecho ducto, llegue hasta una salida que conectaba cerca de unas escaleras interiores de emergencia, solo debía salir por esta rendija que se encontraba frente mío, pasar por un pasillo de unos 30 metros hacia la puerta que conecta a esas escaleras, salí por fin de ese conducto de ventilación, pasé de manera rápida por el corredor directamente hasta llegar a esa puerta, solo podía abrirse con llave, por suerte Tsubasa se encargó de eso y la dejo abierta después de que ordeno hacer un "simulacro" de incendió, al igual que se hizo cargo de las cámaras de vigilancia, programo un video que sobreponga lo que las cámaras están grabando en estos momentos, odio admitirlo, pero... maldición, esa perra es muy buena en lo que hace.

Llevo 10 minutos subiendo escaleras y por fin he podido llegar el décimo octavo piso, abro la puerta para las escaleras que se encuentra en ese pasillo y miro a los dos guardias, fue ahí cuando recibo una llamada de Tsubasa por un comunicador que llevo en el oído.

— ¿Me escuchas?

—Claro.

—Perfecto, como jefa de información y control, ahora les avisare a esos dos, que vayan a revisar algo por esas escaleras en las que estas y ahí les aplicaras el tranquilizante, entendiste.

—Entendido

En ese momento la llamada se cortó y en un lapso no mayor a 30 segundos uno de los dos sujetos que resguardaban la entrada se empezó a acercar a donde estaba, espere el momento en que se asomara lo suficiente, el abrió la puerta y mientras estiraba el cuello para mirar, rápidamente con una pequeña jeringa llena de un suero especial en la mano, en un movimiento muy rápido se la clave junto a la vena yugular cayendo inconsciente en el suelo al instante, su compañero notó que algo pasaba y se acercó corriendo a revisar que ocurría, esta vez ya no tuve tiempo de preparar otra inyección de suero, así que cuando pasó por la puerta, caí sobre él desde la parte superior de la pared sobre la puerta, le aplique una llave para inmovilizarlo y corte su respiración hasta que perdió el conocimiento, lo arrastre hasta la entrada de la habitación con el nodo de información, puse su mano sobre el detector de huellas digitales al igual que abrí uno de sus párpados hacia el escáner de retina para tener acceso al interior, una vez que la cerradura se desbloqueó.

Abrí la puerta solo un poco y sin que lo notaran, deje una granada de gas de acción instantánea hecha con un compuesto similar al cloroformo, pero que causa una ligera amnesia, tan pronto el gas se disipó, entre y vi a los tres hombres de seguridad del interior de ese cuarto en el suelo totalmente inconscientes y además de eso. Unos pensamientos que me llegaron a la mente al ver lo que estaba ahí dentro fueron como un choque directo a mi cerebro al notar que no había nada con la excepción de un escritorio con una computadora sobre esté; me puse frente a la pantalla, revise todo el sistema y no encontré ningún archivo oculto, al mismo tiempo no había nada que pareciera anormal, me resulto bastante extraño ver que había un juego de ajedrez sin acabar en una ventana abierta de la computadora, por un segundo pensé que yo lo abrí por error pero eso no era posible, me disponía a cerrarlo pero el rey contrario estaba en posición de Jaque y solo faltaba un movimiento de un peón para ganar, lo que llamo mi atención, sentí una rara sensación de completar ese movimiento faltante, como cuando tienes una corazonada de la cual estas totalmente seguro, cuando moví ese peón salió una pantalla de victoria sin nada especial, al mismo momento que otra ventana saltó con letras que formaban la frase.

"Nombre de usuario y contraseña para confirmar tu puntuación" fue demasiado sospechoso como para dejarlo pasar así que conecte un codificador para contraseñas, espere a que terminara de descifrarla, la ingrese junto al usuario y toda mi atención fue ubicada hacia una pared que de la nada comenzó a descender, como si estuviese siendo tragada por el piso hasta el punto de bajar por completo revelando una sección oculta, no espere nada y directamente me dirigí hacia ella mientras se encendían luces en orden de dos en dos por cada lado.

En el momento que entre a esa habitación que estaba oculta me quedé bastante sorprendida al ver que estaba rodeada por bastantes consolas de control, pantallas con variada información de diversa índole y otras tantas con mapas de ciertas locaciones como India, Regiones de África, Brasil, Italia, China, América y otros lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existieran, era una habitación muy iluminada, por una esquina hasta parecía haber un área para videoconferencias, enserio parecía sacado de una película con todas esas pantallas, consolas de mando y luces parpadeando por todos lados.

Dejé de lado eso y me comuniqué directamente con Tsubasa que se encontraba en para informarle que ya está estaba adentro.

—¿Me escuchas?

—Sí, ¿ya estas adentro? Yo estoy en mi área como jefa de información y control. ¿Ves el nodo central?

—Sí, como me lo describiste tan específicamente —Dije con sarcasmo extremo

— ¿Qué?... Te dije que era una unidad extensiva de control magnético con acción de triple conexión modelo SG

— ¿Enserio?... Como se supone que sepa cómo es eso —Le respondí con indiferencia

—Bueno, quizás te sobreestime un poco, veamos... ¿Hay algún panel con controles por el atrás... al fondo de la habitación?

En ese momento me puse a buscar en cada uno de los que estaban por el fondo hasta que lo hallé

—Sí, hay uno, no es similar a los otros, este es más grande y resalta mucho.

—Perfecto, ahora, la tarjeta de datos que te di, introdúcela en la consola.

—Ok... Ya está!—Dije mientras sacaba dicha tarjeta y la insertaba en una ranura que tenía la máquina.

—Muy bien, ya se detectó el virus, el sistema esta vulnerable, ahora ingresare al sistema y... "Unos clics por aquí, otros por allá y listo!" — Decía tarareando en su mente.

Listo, ya estas adentro, ahora pon a todos esos vigilantes en donde estaban para no levantar tantas sospechas y sal rápido de ahí.

—No necesitas decírmelo dos veces.

En ese momento cortamos la llamada, moví los cuerpos de todos a su lugar original y salí por las escaleras de emergencia que había usado para llegar hasta aquí, mientras seguía bajando de pronto suena una alarma por todo el lugar, esa debía ser la prueba de que Tsubasa ya informo del falso intento de robo para que todos los guardias se fuesen de los primeros pisos y yo pueda terminar de salir.

Yo seguía bajando por las escaleras y cuando paso por las del cuarto piso recibo otra llamada de Tsubasa con la peor noticia que pudo haber llegado.


	5. Carta de Medianoche

Carta de media noche

—NO PUEDES SEGUIR BAJANDO!

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Tsubasa me envió.

—¿Eh...? ¿Porque? —Estaba consternada por lo que me dijo al mismo tiempo que disminuía la velocidad en la que bajaba las escaleras.

—Escucha bien, el edificio está rodeado.

—¿Rodeado de qué?... Espero no me estés jugando una broma de mal gusto como acostumbras

—Cállate y déjame hablar! Estamos rodeadas por la Interpol

—¿Interpol?... ¿En serio? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí y como lo sabes?

—Había una señal de radio interfiriendo con la nuestra, no le tome importancia, así que nos aísle a otra línea, pero seguí escuchando esa señal desconocida. Era de los radios de comunicación de esos sujetos, al parecer han descubierto que este banco no es precisamente lo que aparenta y trabaja con dinero ilícito junto con el mercado negro.

—Mierda, porque justo ahora que todo marchaba bien —Me invadió en ese momento un sentimiento de frustración totalmente inmenso e indescriptible, como si no existiesen palabras para describirlo, cuando inesperadamente aparece una chispa, una luz, una idea llego a mi mente y al instante la dije.

Mira, y si dejo inconsciente a algún guardia y me disfrazo con su uniforme y...

—Eso no servirá de nada —Dijo Tsubasa con una voz seca y desconsoladora, tras un respiro, continúo hablando pero ahora con una expresión de vacío en su rostro, a pesar de no verla, pude sentirlo en sus palabras.

Ellos... No tomaran a ninguno... Ni siquiera como sospechosos, hay alrededor de unos treinta empleados en este momento en el edificio, está en una operación de eliminación... Al parecer piensan que todos los que están aquí saben lo que es este lugar en realidad, tal vez yo por tener el mayor puesto en este lugar ahora me lleven solamente a mí, pero no quieren dejar testigos.

Tras esas palabras, así como mi idea llegó, se esfumo como polvo en el aire, estuve a punto de perder la cordura, pero en ese momento cuando recordé algo que había visto en los planos del edificio.

—Espera, Esto aún no acaba

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—No recuerdas que hay un sótano que sirve como estacionamiento para ejecutivos, está en la parte trasera del edificio

—Cierto! como pude olvidar algo tan obvio, la llegada de estos sujetos me nubló y no me dejó pensar por un momento, al parecer si puedes resultar útil cuando se requiere

—Ignorare ese último comentario tuyo, ahora dime como llegaremos allá

—Mi auto esta estacionado afuera, así que es inaccesible, aunque recuerdo que el gerente de este banco siempre deja uno de sus vehículos en ese lugar, le encanta presumir que tiene tanto dinero como para dejar un Ferrari distinto todos los días, pero pasando a lo que sí importa; debes llegar al primer piso, por donde está el recibidor de la recepcionista, a estas alturas ya no debería importar llamar la atención corriendo por ahí, en la parte de atrás hay una entrada de empleados, deben de haber dos puertas, la del comedor y una del estacionamiento para los trabajadores, este está conectado al principal, desde ahí solo tienes que correr hasta el de ejecutivos, yo te guiare desde ahí

—Pero... ¿Y los de la Interpol?

—Mira, son las 10:54, según escuche ellos iniciaran a las 11:00 exactamente, desde donde estoy puedo llegar rápidamente, así que por mí no te tienes que preocupar, te estaré esperando tardas aproximadamente como 10 minutos en llegar corriendo al estacionamiento principal, necesitas hacerlo en 6...

—Lo haré en 4, yo seré la que te estará esperando

Con esas últimas palabras volví a mi carrera para bajar las escaleras, esta vez dando saltos por los escalones para bajar más rápido, llegué en cuestión de muy poco tiempo al primer piso, por donde todos los que vienen a este banco pasan para hacer sus finanzas y movimientos, era un lugar espacioso, era un decorado interior hermoso, parecía el lobby de un hotel de lujo, incluso habían pinturas y cuadros que se veían de gran valor, por un momento casi me distraigo con todo eso, pero no perdí de vista mi objetivo en ese lugar y seguí corriendo, pero lo por alguna extraña razón no habían guardias aunque por ignorar ese hecho, no me supuse que algo "mas" podría pasar.

10:59

—Por fin llegas ¿estás bien?

—Sí, gracias por pre... Espera, ¿tú te preocupes por mí?

—Mmm... Podría decirse que de algún modo te he tomado aprecio y...

Antes de que terminara de hablar escucho cuatro disparos y vi un charco de sangre que debido a la inclinación se acercaba a mis pies, un solo segundo basto para cuenta de lo sucedido, fueron de ella, me tomo totalmente desprevenida no espere que ellos aparecerían aquí.

A mis espaldas estaban ahora, dos tipos postrados en el suelo, se podía notar que veían claramente armados con pistolas magnum de 8mm. Venían trajeados de negro, chaleco, pantalones junto a zapatos oscuros ahora cubiertos por sangre y con un agujero de bala en la frente y en el pecho de cada uno.

—¿Sabes quiénes eran ellos?

—La verdad no, pero seguramente no eran ningún tipo de aliado y tampoco eran esos "amigos" que tenemos afuera, así no podemos arriesgarnos en estos momentos ni dejarlo a la suerte, toma esto

—Dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba una pequeña caja metálica negra. —Ya te imaginas que son y que debemos hacer con ellas, así que hay que moverse.

Sin decir nada más, ambas empezamos a dejar el contenido de la caja donde lo requería hasta que terminamos.

—Listo, ya acabamos con esto rubiecita, nos tenemos que ir ahora, sígueme, es por aquí.

Queríamos salir de ahí tan rápido como nos fuera posible, no queríamos correr riesgos innecesarios, nos dirigimos a un extremo del estacionamiento había una puerta daba a un pasillo para seguridad que conectaba con ese estacionamiento privado, el pasillo era muy largo con luces LED en la parte superior que iluminaban el camino, aunque parecía que no podías llegar a ver el final a simple vista, pero después de unos cinco minutos de correr logre visualizar la salida de este largo corredor.

—Oye Tsubasa ¿Porque este estacionamiento esta tan lejos?

—Originalmente era para que en un caso similar a este los clientes se refugiaran, pudieran huir y esas cosas, pero como parecía que eso nunca llegaría a pasar se hizo un estacionamiento para que los ejecutivos y clientes importantes se ahorraran dos calles de tráfico para entrar, solo por si acaso quisieras preguntar, hay una cinta transportadora desde el estacionamiento hasta el edificio, es ilógico que los que hagamos caminar a los clientes, pero nosotras no lo podemos usar ya que la salida se encuentra fuera del edificio.

Mientras seguíamos corriendo y nos encontrábamos a pocos metros de la puerta de salida hice otra pregunta por mera curiosidad.

—Sabes... He querido preguntarte esto... ¿Porque estás aquí?

—¿Uh?, Es obvio es porque necesitamos que tu...

—No hablo de eso, me refiero a que... Nadie elige esta vida solo porque si y tampoco es que se pueda entrar como si fuera cualquier trabajo.

En ese momento Tsubasa se detuvo totalmente; dejándome desconcertada por un instante ya que sin dejar una brecha de tiempo para mostrar cualquier reacción lanza un puñetazo justo al lado de mi rostro, golpeando directamente el concreto de la pared haciendo un gran ruido y gritando palabras con rebosante ira acompañada de una enorme tristeza, al mismo tiempo que bajaba un poco la cabeza y retraía las mangas de su ropa.

—¿CREES QUE ELEJI ESTO PORQUE QUIZE? ¿QUE NO QUERIA HACER OTRAS COSAS?

¿MIRA ESTO, IMAGINA MI SITUACIÓN Y DIME SI TENÍA ALGUNA OTRA OPCIÓN?

—NUNCA ME VUELVAS A PREGUNTAR DE ESTO!

Con una mirada de furia me observo mientras dos lagrimas corrían a través sus mejillas, y mostrando su brazo el cual estaba lleno de laceraciones, quemaduras, puntos de sutura al igual que muchas cortaduras y cicatrices que eran muy grandes, era algo demasiado fuerte de ver, se sentía el dolor causado por esas heridas, pedazos de carne que inclusive hacían falta, puntos donde parecía que le habían enterrado piezas de metal, todo eso en conjunto y la expresión de su rostro me hicieron sentir un gran pesar dentro de mí y un frío que recorría mi espalda... Pero ¿Que le habrá pasado?... Las dudas no dejaban de circular en mi cabeza, pero tras dar un suspiro ella recuperó la compostura y al mismo tiempo eso me ayudo a recuperarme a mí también de cierta forma.

—Ahora... Vámonos

—Eh... sí.

Ella dijo esas palabras mientras abría la puerta que llevaba al estacionamiento y mantenía una linda sonrisa, de alguna manera esa faceta de ella me llenó de tranquilidad, pero a la vez de una enorme intriga. ¿Porque ese cambio tan repentino?... ¿Qué tanto habrá tenido que pasar?... ¿Porque esa drástica reacción?...Muchas dudas que no podían ser respondidas brotaron en mi mente, apenas podía mantenerme concentrada, pero al ver que el auto que menciono me tranquilizo mucho más.

Inmediatamente nos subimos, Tsubasa se puso en el asiento del conductor, retiro la parte inferior del tablero atrás del volante y tras re—acomodar y unir unos cables, el costoso vehículo encendió, pero fue mera coincidencia que en ese preciso instante escuchamos un estruendo, una explosión y como el suelo tembló fuertemente.

—¿Qué...qué fue eso?

—Vaya que esos tipos llegaron rápido

—¿A dónde llegaron?

—Al piso 18

—¿A ese lugar?

—Sí, cuando se trata de entrar por la fuerza y especialmente con el medidor de peso que hay; por ejemplo, unos 5 de ellos entraron a la vez, eso no pasa normalmente y eso activa un sensor que escanea toda la habitación, dependiendo de la silueta, posiciones junto a cámaras que se activan e identifican a los que entran y en caso de no cumplir con una identificación previa, todo de autodestruye. Los datos e información que se encuentran ahí son enviados a un servidor privado en otro lugar, por esa razón no se necesitan muchos vigilantes.

Ahora salgamos de aquí.

Con esa frase, ya en el auto, ella en el asiento del conductor y yo en el del acompañante casi salíamos de ese estacionamiento, todo iba perfecto, hasta que vimos como unos autos nos seguían por atrás, con ellos persiguiéndonos, Tsubasa acelero a fondo en ese momento, pero aun nos mantenían el paso, la salida tenía una caseta de vigilancia con el brazo(1) cerrado, así que simplemente lo atravesó, por suerte solamente era un tubo de aluminio hueco, de no ser así quizás hubiésemos tenido un accidente y nos hubiera ido muy mal.

Ya era tarde y no había gente ni autos en las calles, logramos salir del estacionamiento, mientras, en el fondo se apreciaba como aún seguían explotando partes del edificio detrás nuestro, al mismo tiempo que nuestros perseguidores venían aun por nosotras, esos tipos parecían multiplicarse, antes eran dos vehículos los que nos perseguían, ahora son cuatro y sin previo aviso, uno salta en una llamarada de fuego inmensa haciendo que los otros tres se sacaran de balance mientras los restos del auto que explotó caían envueltos en llamas y en sincronización uno tras otro fueron explotando de forma similar.

—Sabía que esas bombas que instalamos en esos autos nos serían útiles.

—No voy a negarte la razón en eso pero... ¿Cómo sabías que esos autos en los que pusimos las bombas eran de ellos?

—Porque los coches que estaban ahí, ¿viste la marca y modelo? Obviamente no eran de ninguno que trabaje ahí.

Creíamos que nos los habíamos quitado de encima, pero a solo unas dos calles más adelante, justo en una intersección sentimos de lleno un impacto del lado izquierdo del auto.

Nos habían envestido, las luces y el parabrisas mayormente roto junto la parte frontal izquierda del vehículo estaban desechas, aunque el que sufrió más daños fue el que nos impactó.

Tras recuperarme del impacto me revise en caso de estar lastimada, pero no tenía nada, solo unos raspones y cortadas superficiales, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de dos cosas; la primera, que ese choque no fue un accidente por la naturaleza del mismo y lo segundo, Tsubasa estaba muy herida, tenía algunos trozos de cristal de la ventana incrustados en su brazo izquierdo y en parte de su cuerpo. Ella no tardó mucho en despertar, se revisó el cuerpo que claramente se notaba lastimado, y por naturaleza surgió la necesidad de preguntar.

—¿Cómo te sientes?...

—...

Silencio, ella no dijo absolutamente nada, no mostró ningún gesto, solamente una mirada seria, aunque el silencio fue opacado por el sonido del motor del auto al encenderse. "Parece que al menos el motor funciona todavía" ese pensamiento solo duró dos segundos hasta que reaccione con lo que estaba pasando. Tsubasa acababa de encender el vehículo "¿Piensa conducir en ese estado?" Ella seguía sin mostrar una reacción, piso el acelerador y el auto empezó a moverse.

—Ellos siguen tras nosotros

—¿Espera?... ¿Qué?

—Escucha, no importa lo que llegue a pasar esta noche, tú debes seguir con lo que debes hacer.

En ese momento no podía comprender lo que ella trataba de decir pero no tenía tiempo de enfocar mi mente, ya que algo me precipito de sobremanera. Era al escuchar más disparos mientras otros tres autos de esos sujetos que nos habían logrado encontrar y volvían a venir tras nosotras, sentí como rugía el motor que se esforzaba por aumentar la velocidad, los disparos se oían más cerca, ya estaban justo detrás nuestra.

En esos momentos sentía que no podía ni dirigirle ninguna palabra a Tsubasa, algo me lo impedía, ese extraño sentimiento siguió conmigo bastante tiempo más.

Entonces por suerte brindada por el destino el coche empezó a tomar bastante velocidad, eso no era suficiente para perderlos, pero tras unas pocas calles dejadas atrás, surgió la oportunidad perfecta; estábamos a punto de pasar otra intersección y justamente un tráiler de triple remolque estaba al punto de pasar por la izquierda hacia la derecha, cualquiera sentiría que sería el fin, pero es nuestro pase de salida para esta situación, era una oportunidad de oro, y era obvio que ella no la dejaría pasar. Así que acelero aún más, midió el tiempo en que le tomaría llegar a ese tráiler a la esquina. De momento aceleró bruscamente y antes de siquiera llegar a el encuadre donde se cruzan las calles giró todo el volante, cambio la palanca de velocidades, piso el freno seguido del embrague en unos escasos segundos causando un giro de 270 grados en el sentido contrario a las manecillas de un reloj, quedando justo en la misma trayectoria en que ese tráiler se movía, todo mientras seguíamos avanzando conforme este.

Nos estacionamos y apagamos el auto rápidamente, gracias a la oscuridad y a que la calle estaba prácticamente sin personas, los que nos perseguían siguieron de largo y nos perdieron de vista.

"Es totalmente asombrosa"

Esa es ahora mi impresión acerca de ella, de cómo se enfrentaba a las cosas, que a pesar de sus heridas se mantenía indiferente, aunque nunca se lo diría de frente.

—Sabes, creo que te he juzgado algo mal, de verdad...

Tsubasa parecía haberse desmayado en ese momento, su cabeza cayó sobre mis piernas, debía de estar agotada pensé por un segundo, pero era en realidad otra cosa. Ella tenía un enorme trozo de cristal enterrado en la parte izquierda del abdomen, la quise ayudar en ese instante, pero de la nada me empecé a de sentir somnolienta, que perdía mis fuerzas y mis ojos se entrecerraban, a duras penas lo último que logre escuchar antes de caer inconsciente fue

—Lo siento, Eli... Tú no puedes estar envuelta en esto.

Eran las 4 de la tarde del día siguiente, me encontraba en la habitación del hotel donde me estaba hospedando desde hace unas semanas, apenas había despertado, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y mi mente no recordaba nada de lo que pasó después de quedar inconsciente. "Parece ser que ella me trajo de regreso aquí, después de todo"

Entonces decidí encender el televisor de la habitación y poner un canal de noticias local para ver si había noticias o algo relacionado con lo que sucedió anoche y para mi suerte, estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido ayer.

Asalto nocturno ocurrido en las instalaciones de un famoso banco privado ubicado cerca del centro de la ciudad. Según nos informan, un grupo delictivo no identificado atacó y robó en este banco alrededor de la media noche, al parecer estaban armados y no dudaron en disparar.

Lamentablemente hubo un saldo de alrededor de 40 víctimas fatales en el acto entre los que se encontraban trabajadores nocturnos, guardias de seguridad y empleados de limpieza que no tenían nada que ver con el asunto.

Al parecer llegaron unos nueve u once individuos a las instalaciones escondiéndose en el estacionamiento solo son teorías ya que al parecer algo intervino con las cámaras de seguridad del edificio y no grabaron nada, al igual que provocaron una explosión en uno de los pisos más altos de los edificios, al parecer ahí mantenían la información de sus clientes pero no estamos seguros de las intenciones del esto último y al final, los armados llegaron a donde estaba la bóveda del banco y se llevaron un botín de aproximadamente 150 millones de Euros del lugar.

Pero eso no es toda la historia, ya que acompañados de este incidente sucedieron otros casos durante esos momentos de la noche, se encontraron automóviles que parecieran haber explotado por alguna clase de explosivo muy potente, muy cerca del lugar del asalto y a pocas calles de eso un auto sin placas que pareció haber sufrido un choque no hay datos ni información sobre los involucrados en ninguno de estos sucesos.

—! Como pueden decir tales cosas! Es más que obvio que no fue así, alguien debió haber hecho algo para manipular la información.

Mi mente irradiaba ira mientras escuchaba todas cosas y

—¡Todas esas personas no tenían nada que ver! No podíamos hacer nada por ellas en ese momento!

Lágrimas de frustración querían brotar de mí, por la frustración, me tenía que repetir que no podíamos hacer nada para intentar calmarme, pero termine lanzando el control remoto hacía el televisor y con el golpe término cambiando a otro canal con algo que me dejó un mal presagio.

Esta mañana apareció un vehículo a las orillas del Rio Moscú bajo el Gran Puente de Piedra (1) el auto era un Ferrari modelo...—

—No puede ser, que no sea lo que pienso, es imposible que ella haya...

Parece ser que el vehículo fue incinerado antes de caer al agua y se encontró un cadáver femenino dentro del mismo que no ha podido ser identificado, pero según la autopsia se estima que es de una joven debido al tamaño del cuerpo.

—No puede ser... Tsubasa...tu...t

Estuve a punto de quebrarme en llanto. "¿En qué momento comencé a quererla tanto? Siempre fue una egocéntrica egoísta y... y..."

—¿De verdad te has ido? ¿Cómo alguien como tu pudo haber terminado así?

Tenía que decirme todas esas cosas para liberar lo que sentía en ese momento, hasta que tocaron a la puerta e hizo que me tranquilizara y recuperará el sentir. Era alguien de recepción, me había llegado una carta de alguien, no tenía remitente, fui a buscarla y regrese a la habitación para leerla pero al abrirla se notaba que las hojas en su interior estaban teñidas con manchas de sangre.

 _Hola niña_

 _¿Dormiste bien?... Seguro que estas preocupada por mí, pero no te sientas mal por lo que me pueda o "ya" me hubiera sucedido, ¿Acaso no te lo dije?_

 _En este momento quizás ya estés enterada de donde me "encuentro" ya que seguro aparecerá en las noticias al día siguiente, y lo más gracioso es que estas aquí también, justo a mi lado, durmiendo como una bebé mientras escribo esto, no te preocupes, a pesar de todo yo sé porque hago las cosas, alguien vendrá por ti en unos momentos y te llevara de vuelta al hotel._

 _Cuando te mostré mi brazo y preguntaste sobre qué había pasado conmigo, ya sea por curiosidad o porque tenías interés en mí, por dentro me sentí feliz, ya que eras la primera persona que estaba mostrado preocupación por mí. Ahora te contare sobre eso._

 _Se me acaba el espacio, ahora da vuelta a la hoja._

 _A decir verdad no tengo recuerdos de mis primeros años de vida, ni de mis padres, solo puedo recordar que desde que era una niña, me encontraba en un laboratorio, donde a ancianos, adultos, animales, a todo tipo de personas, pero por sobre todo niños pequeños y bebés les hacían horrorosos experimentos y pruebas de diferentes prácticas de operaciones verdaderamente extremas, difíciles de creer y muchas con resultados verdaderamente espantosos con resultados demasiado crueles de ver, nos tenían en habitaciones comunes llenas de otros "sujetos de ensayo" como nos denominaban ellos, apenas nos daban los mínimos recursos para subsistir, no podías hacer amistad con nadie y nadie quería, ya que cada vez que nos llamaban para que fuéramos parte de sus locuras, no podías asegurar que sobrevivieras, ya no éramos personas, solamente vivíamos para ser utilizados por ellos, lo que viste en mi brazo, solo fue una pequeña parte de todo el tormento que tuve que soportar, no tenía voluntad de continuar viviendo, solamente quería acabar con todo eso de una vez, esperaba cada día a que fuese el ultimo, anhelando morir, sobreviví en ese lugar por 8 años, sufriendo en carne propia todo tipo de experimentos sacados del propio infierno, tuve que presenciar como a una mujer que estaba embarazada se le fue obligada a abortar para practicarle experimentos a su hijo no nacido, y la lista sigue y sigue._

 _Pasa a la siguiente hoja_

"Pude sentir en ese momento todo el dolor que sus palabras transmitían, todo lo que sufrió y claramente las marcas de lágrimas que quedaron impregnadas en el papel"

 _Un día, cuando me volvieron a llamar para unos análisis que me practicaban cada dos días, yo les interesaba demasiado ya que había resistido tanto tiempo, y ocurrió, casi como un milagro, ocurrió un incidente en el lugar, al parecer descubrieron todo lo que pasaba ahí, muchos cuerpos de operaciones llegaron de la nada y arremetieron a todos los que se encontraban ahí, incluido uno que se concentraba especialmente en mí, el que me causó mucho más dolor que los demás, yo tenía un profundo rencor hacia él, tanto, que no me importaba que me dispararan los que se encontraban ahí tome un bisturí que se encontraba en una mesa y me fui contra él y sin dudarlo le corte el cuello frente a todos ahí._

 _Luego de eso, me llevaron y a todos los demás que se encontraban recluidos en ese lugar, ya que en ese tiempo ya tenía 12 años, no tenía padres ni nadie, me ofrecieron a mí y a los demás niños que si preferíamos quedarnos con ellos y que nos entrenaran ahí mismo, todos aceptamos, no teníamos un lugar al cual regresar, y tras 5 años de acondicionamiento físico y psicológico me ofrecieron quedar en esta agencia, por eso estoy aquí._

 _Ahora conoces todo y como ya sabrás, nosotras "no existimos" y en caso de que "desaparezcamos" nadie sabrá nada y nos olvidaran, yo en estos momentos no tengo salvación por ciertos motivos y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, por eso, solo te pediré un favor._

 _Si nadie va a saber que nuestra existencia, quiero que al menos tú me recuerdes, para que no desaparezca por completo sin dejar rastro._

 _Gracias por ser mi primera amiga_

 _Cuídate Eli_

 _Adiós_

Tras terminar de leer el final ya me encontraba llorando, no pude contener lo que sentía, me acosté en la cama, me acurruque en las sabanas mientras seguía llorando por varias horas hasta volver a quedar dormida, no quería saber nada sobre absolutamente nada en esos momentos, necesitaba asimilar todo

—Faltan 3 semanas para que la Gold-Exp comience—


	6. Engaño

"Engaño"

1 de diciembre 11:00 PM

Hay una temperatura de 6 grados y estoy abordando en un tren.

Alisto mi maleta para asentarme en un vagón que había solicitado, voy con rumbo a "Санкт—Петербург" (San Petersburgo) son 8 horas de viaje hacía ese lugar, ahí es donde dará inicio esa extravagante convivencia entre esas influyentes y poderosas personas.

Pude llegar a enterarme de esto ya que hace 3 días llegó al hotel en que me quedaba una invitación.

Parece que en la información que Tsubasa puso sobre mi ese día mencionaba que estaba temporalmente en ese lugar, _"me pregunto qué información habrá ingresado de mí."_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ocurrió el incidente del Banco, en las noticias solo han estado especulando y poco a poco con el paso de los días los medios han perdido el interés por lo que ocurrió, al final lo dejaron como un simple robo y sobre el auto por el puente ya no se dijo nada más, nadie pudo reconocer el cadáver que estaba completamente incinerado.

He intentado investigar quienes fueron los que aparecieron esa noche pero no pude encontrar absolutamente nada.

Ya no queda tiempo para nada mas, no puedo dejar que esto me afecte, usaré todo lo que siento en mi interior para darle un fin a esto de una vez, así lo hubiese querido ella.

Los pensamientos en mi mente no cesaban, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me espera, con quien me podré encontrar, que tipos de cosas tendré que ver...

Mejor decidí acostarme sobre la cama del vagón mirando por la ventana que se encontraba a mi lado contemplando el paisaje para despejar mi mente.

—Por fin... Mañana es el día, inicia la Gold—Exp.

Luego de 7 horas durmiendo y 8 horas de viaje llegue a mi destino, y pude sentir que mis pensamientos estaban en armonía.

Llevando solo una pequeña maleta baje del tren a la estación para tomar un taxi afuera de esta, se podía notar que era una ciudad hermosa en todos lados, desde la estación hasta las edificaciones, los ríos y canales de agua de toda la ciudad pero no tenía tiempo de estar haciendo turismo. Debía dirigirme hacia el hotel boutique "Golden Garden"(1) la invitación solicitaba que se llegara ahí a partir del mediodía y que se esperara en el bar o en alguno de los restaurantes solamente con la invitación frente a uno sin importar donde se estuviera que ahí alguien llegara para llevarlo.

Como no especificaba en que momento iban a llegar por cada uno, podíamos usar o pedir cualquier cosa de las instalaciones del hotel solo con mostrar la tarjeta que venía en el sobre junto a la invitación.

Ya eran las 17:00 Hrs y me dirigí al bar del hotel, pedí un Martini y al parecer no era la única en este lugar, pude ver a unos cuantos más esperando con una invitación frente a algunas mesas y un par más en la barra donde precisamente me encuentro.

Debido a que llegue desde temprano tomé un desayuno y un almuerzo ligero en lo que estuve esperando, de verdad me estoy poniendo nerviosa porque he visto que se han llevado a varias personas y yo estoy aquí desde hace bastante rato.

No paso mucho tiempo y pedí otro Martini, pero después de que me lo sirvieran sin poder darle un sorbo siquiera, se acercó hacia mí un joven apuesto de cabellera oscura con smoking presentándose con un tono elegante y seductor.

—Muy buenas tardes señorita, me acaban de asignar para llevarla personalmente conmigo a ese lugar.

Posee su invitación... ¿Correcto?

—Sí, aquí la tengo.

Accedía a dársela en ese momento.

—Sígame por favor.

El me llevó a la azotea del hotel, al principio se me hizo algo raro, hasta vi que un helicóptero aterrizando.

—Disculpe la espera, aquí está su transporte, su registro apareció hace relativamente poco y hubo un retraso para obtener su limusina, por favor acepte esto como una sincera disculpa por nuestro fracaso.

—Lo tomare, no hubiera aceptado otra cosa como reparo por su error.

Fue entonces que no dude ni un segundo en subir al helicóptero, tenía que responder como una arrogante engreída, así como Tsubasa.

Debo de fingir que soy una niña mimada que vino representando a su padre, ese fue el plan desde el principio y ahora debo seguir con el personaje.

Me parecía increíble, la vista era hermosa desde las alturas, los canales de agua, las edificaciones todo a través del cristal del helicóptero.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, pues bajamos en el helipuerto de otro edificio, cuando bajamos ahí se encontraba esperándome, el mismo que me pidió la invitación antes de subir al helicóptero, ahora recibiéndome _"¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?"_ , Bueno, en realidad eso no importa en este momento.

—Qué bueno que haya llegado sin problemas señorita, tome esto y no la pierda por nada, ahora sígame por favor.

El me dio una tarjeta negra de ambos lados con relieve en uno de los costados que no se podía saber si representaban algo.

Entramos a este otro edificio y bajamos por un elevador, este descendía más allá del Primer piso, y se sentía que caíamos en un vacío sin fondo. En el marcador del elevador se notaba que bajaba del cero y marcaba un "GE" hasta que nos detuvimos.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador se lograba ver un enorme salón, con muchas mesas elegantes arregladas y personas por todos lados.

—Disculpe señorita, en este momento la guiaré a su mesa.

Decidí seguirlo hasta que llegamos a mi supuesta mesa, se ofreció a mover mi silla, para cederme asiento.

Al pasar un par de minutos las luces y varios reflectores enfocaron a un escenario con un micrófono que estaba en un extremo del salón.

—BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS

Una voz femenina a través de altavoces empezó a hablar

—Disculpen, pero por un asunto no me puedo presentar directamente ante ustedes en el escenario con su anfitrión este año, pero no se preocupen ya que pueden seguir con todo en base al itinerario que tienen en sus mesas, ahí tendrán las fechas y lugares en las cuales haremos los eventos, para más detalles o ayudas pueden preguntar a cualquiera de los asistentes. Ahora sin más, disfruten su comida, luego los guiarán a sus respectivos asientos, ahora disfruten el espectáculo que les tengo preparado.

—¿Anfitrión?... ¿Ella es HK?... ¿Qué asunto?... ¿No se presentara en ningún momento?

Las dudas no dejaban de llegar a mi mente, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, como si de un choque eléctrico se tratase, lamentablemente no me equivocaba.

Primero se oscureció el salón completamente, luego todas las luces y reflectores me enfocaron a mí, alumbrándome a la vez que me cegaron con el fuerte brillo y el calor emitido por estas.

Mis peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad en ese momento, se me empezaba a acelerar el corazón _"¿Porque me enfocan todas las luces?...¿Me habrán descubierto?...¿Qué está pasando en esta situación?...¿Qué voy a hacer?..."_

1.- Busquen el hotel "Golden Garden" en Google

Disculpen la demora, pero parciales en la universidad, falta de un teléfono para escribir y otras cosas haces que tarde para esto, lo siento xD

Cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario por favor de decirlo, responderé lo mejor posible cualquier cuestión.


	7. Escenario

"Escenario"

 ***Todos los diálogos que estén en cursiva y entre comillas, son comentarios dichos entre dientes por nuestra protagonista***

 _"Todos de me están viendo, las luces me ciegan, me carajos está pasando... ¿Me encontraron?... ¿Yo seré ese espectáculo que mencionaron?... ¿Todo acabará aquí sin más?_

Estas y más dudas invadían mi mente como un ejército, marchando una tras otra, estaba comenzando a sudar un poco a pesar del frío, de repente sucedió algo que no paso por mis pensamientos a pesar de todas las ideas que surgieron.

Todos los reflectores empezaron a enfocar a otras personas, los voltearon a ver todos como a mí, luego encendieron todas las luces y camareros en fila empezaron a llevar comida y champaña en charolas de servicio para todas las mesas, dejaron una botella que decía "Armand de Brignac Ace of Spades"(1) lo investigue y esa botella cuesta como 40,000 dólares cada una, también sirvieron cortes de kobe a cada invitado.

Parece que no me habían descubierto en realidad, esto es un alivio increíble.

Pero me estoy dando cuenta de algo, hay muchos hombres con pareja y hasta algunos con lo que parecen ser sus hijos aun jóvenes.

 _"Esto no es lo que me esperaba"_

Ahora comenzó un acto de acróbatas chino y otros shows en vivo mientras la cena continuaba.

Todo siguió sin ningún incidente hasta el final de la comida, todos habían terminado de comer y "Debo admitir que esa cena fue la mejor que he probado en mi vida"

Todo se puso tranquilo hasta que la misma voz sonó en los altavoces otra vez.

-Esperemos que les haya encantado lo que preparamos para esta noche, ahora todos nuestros asistentes los guiarán hasta el transporte que usaremos para nuestro transporte, sus equipajes han sido pasados por vigilancia para evitar cualquier accidente, así que por favor tengan listos sus pases. _"Pases, ¿hablará de las tarjetas?"_

Fue así como nos llevaron a una habitación de control de seguridad, nos revisaron junto al equipaje y finalmente llegamos.

Era una estación muy grande, pero algo era muy extraño, solo habían como 13 vagones del tren frente a todos, eran enormes, podría decirse que tienen una envergadura de 30 metros de ancho por 40 o 45 de largo, pero a pesar de eso hay unas 100 personas aquí por lo menos, no podrían entrar tantos de manera eficiente.

Pero como todo lo que pasa aquí supera mis expectativas no era de extrañar ya que más altavoces empezaron a sonar por tercera ocasión.

-No se preocupen por lo que puedan pensar, nuestros asistentes les pedirán sus tarjetas para buscarles su vagón personal, quizás tengan que descender unos pisos más, les recomiendo que hoy descansen.

Así tal como lo dijo, me pidieron la tarjeta para escanearla, necesitaba bajar tres plantas para llegar a mi vagón, dieron una última revisión a mi equipaje para poder entrar y al subir, al primer vistazo era indudablemente hermoso a la vista, es del tamaño de una casa, tenía un gran baño con un jacuzzi enorme, regadera, bañera y ducha, pero no era todo, contaba con un armario y cama gigante, una pantalla como de 80' pulgadas e inclusive internet.

En mi maleta no traía muchas cosas, no había pensado en el tiempo que tardare aquí, solo tengo otros 3 cambios de ropa, así que me dedique a buscar en el panfleto del itinerario y mañana llegaremos a Moscú de nuevo y...

-¡¿Qué?!... Reservaron el G.U.M. y toda el área de la plaza roja solo para los que estamos aquí. Igual dice que habrá diferentes subastas con "variadas mercancías" y también solo algunas tiendas venderán "material exclusivo".

Oh!, también muestra cómo es que el tren está conformado.

Son 10 "partes" de un mismo tren que se van uniendo conforme vayan avanzando y acercándose una detrás de otra, hay 13 vagones por cada parte, 10 de habitaciones, 1 para un bar, otro para un restaurante/comedor y el último es un salón, este es esencialmente más grande que los demás.

Todos miden 40 metros de ancho por 50 de largo y son contra ruidos, así que a pesar de estar juntos no se puede escuchar nada, el tren es magnético así que no se sentirá el movimiento de este y para pasar por los vagones hay precisamente un pasillo en ambos extremos con 2 metros de ancho para llegar a cualquier lado, están protegidos por vidrio templado a prueba de balas debido a la velocidad del tren para que el viento y el ruido molesten a todos.

También hay desayuno Bufet y servicio a cada vagón, si se quiere se puede pedir lo que se desee para la siguiente comida si avisas con antelación, no hay cena debido a la programación de eventos.

Diablos, esto parece tan irreal, no lo creería de no ser porque estoy viviéndolo, pero...

Tengo mis dudas sobre que serán esas subastas y ventas, me dan un mal presentimiento, pero me ocuparé de eso después, debo descansar por hoy.

La noche pasó como un parpadeo, al despertar eran alrededor de las 7:30 AM, me dirigí al sanitario para darme un pequeño arreglo y me fui al restaurante a desayunar, luego de eso me quede en el vagón investigando quienes eran los estaban en la misma fracción del tren que yo, aquí pueden haber gente peligrosa o relevante como para dejarla escapar, tome fotos de sus rostros durante la mañana para escanear sus rostros y buscarlos en nuestra base de daros.

-Mmm... Parece que sí, de los 10 vagones/habitación hay dos sujetos que están siendo buscados por el FBI...

Un tal Carlos Vi. Proveniente de Centroamérica que tiene cargos por ser traficante de contenidos ilícitos de menores, prostitución infantil m, así como intermediario en embarques de productos médicos falsos y... ¿Que mier... Dice que tiene un exagerado fetiche con las mujeres en trajes ajustados, ¿Cómo carajos ponen esas cosas?... Que desagradable, pero... Mejor veré que dice del otro tipo...

Igual es de Centroamérica, está registrado pero no tenemos datos de su nombre, solo de un seudónimo "Samoth", tiene nexos con el crimen organizado, transporte de indocumentados y drogas a EEUU al igual que grupos de pandillas en toda la zona de la frontera de Estados Unidos. Ambos al igual son los que patrocinaran la subasta de mañana, esto no puede ser bueno.

-Bastardos, pero está bien, que disfruten lo que queda, ya están marcados y apenas esto termine se llevaran a todos los criminales que hay aquí, los buscare poco a poco a todos los que pueda durante los próximos días mientras trato de dar con H.K.

Las horas pasaron volando, estaba oscureciendo, las estrellas hacían aparición en el cielo junto a la luna mientras la obscuridad tomaba posesión de la luz hasta quedar una alfombra negra de luces destellando en el infinito.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, previamente a esto ya había tomado un baño y con un vestido me dispuse a salir, bajamos en una estación subterránea enorme parecida a la anterior, todos los demás pasajeros, llevaban un código de vestir de etiqueta de mismo modo que las mujeres.

Nos llevaron de igual forma al lugar, a diferencia de la vez que llegue con Tsubasa ahora muchas tiendas estaban cerradas, pero al igual, muchas otras estaban abiertas al igual que con los restaurantes.

Mientras daba una vuelta por lo que era todo el lugar fui a hacer unas compras ya que no tengo suficiente en mi guardarropa, no sé qué tanto tiempo estaré en esto y no puedo usar la misma mucho tiempo sin que alguien se dé cuenta, habían demasiadas cosas con precios exorbitantes eso no era de extrañar pero no repare en gastos esta vez.

Sonaron altavoces, la subasta especial de la noche iba a empezar, no tenía ni la mínima idea de que cosas habría, pero al ver el catálogo de artículos fue que me di cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de esta noche; mostraba las tiendas que vendían piezas de arte desaparecidas, otras vendían armas de todo tipo al por mayor, al mismo tiempo que cargamentos con drogas, personas, toda clase de mercancías, no me podía creer que todo esto pueda pasar de manera tan sencilla, las cosas más raras y las personas están en la "subasta".

Entre al auditorio donde se estaba llevando a cabo; había demasiada gente, es de esperarse que muchas personas solo vinieron por la subasta y no por la Gold-Exp.

Revise todo el catalogo otra vez y al parecer venderán chicas jóvenes y esclavos hasta el final, _"Esto me parece tan irreal"_

No puedo dejar que esto pase, pero no puedo dejar que sospechen que pasan peligro en esto.

La subasta estaba empezando, no pensé en más, no podía permitir esto, así que fui corriendo a

Una tienda de modas forzando la cerradura e de igual forma con otra de lentes y accesorios.

Ahora tenía todo listo, sin querer perder más tiempo trate de "escaparme" de todas las personas que rondaban en el lugar para irme al Backstage del escenario de la subasta para buscar el lugar en donde los mantienen cautivos y liberarlos.

1.- El Ace of Spade es un vino blanco (Champaña) que se presenta en una botella con decoraciones de oro y el precio que puse si es el real, puede ser incluso más costoso y sobre la carne Kobe es el corte más costoso existente de carne legal por lo menos, cuesta entre 200 y 400 dólares el Kg. Y servido en un restaurante una porción se vende alrededor de 100 a 150 dólares, según había visto una vez.

 ***Ahora inicia el mini arco de la subasta, perdí mi teléfono un par de días y en ese tiempo me dio la idea de hacer esto, ahora alargando la historia, no hay prisa por terminarla ya, estas ideas vienen solas, al final, quizás si fue bueno no tener teléfono porque aquí es donde escribo.**

 **No sé qué tengo con las explicaciones y de poner cosas de este estilo, perdón si esto no le agrada a alguien o si llega a molestar.**

 **De nuevo reitero mis gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y esperar por esto xD**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia u opinión lo que se les ocurra ponerlo en comentario , y creo que ya use demasiado espacio en esto xD**


	8. Mensaje Para El Futuro

"Mensaje para el futuro"

Corrí hasta encontrar un sanitario, decidí cambiarme, ponerme ropa un poco mas suelta, unos pantalones, una blusa de algodón para poderme moverme mejor, una peluca negra que traje de la tienda de modas y unos lentes de contacto negros para que nadie note quien soy.

Ya que como muchas tiendas de aquí están cerradas para la privacidad del lugar al igual que apagaron las cámaras para proteger las identidades de los que vendrían hoy y la seguridad esta afuera del edificio, hace todo mas fácil para mi en estos instantes.

Pensando sobre las personas que venderán empece pensando donde podrían estar.

La mayoría de la mercancía de la subasta no pueden tenerla aquí, pero los postores querrán ver lo que compran, especialmente si es algo como personas, así que tendrán que exhibirlas forzosamente, deben tenerlos en algún almacén dentro de este lugar.

Ahora estoy lista, estuve caminando normalmente entre las personas para no levantar sospechas hasta dar con una entrada de los pasillos para seguridad, a través de ellos queda conectado todo el lugar.

Ubicando la zona donde entre y el área del salón trace en mi mente un camino para llegar al Backstage.

Tal como pensé, todos los corredores de seguridad están vacíos y al llegar a mi destino me puse a pensar que esto esta siendo demasiado fácil, que todo vaya de ese modo es un mal augurio, las cosas nunca podrían ser de esta forma, algo tiene que ocurrir.

Así como si pudiera ver el futuro, al abrir la puerta que conectaba con el Backstage veo a un total de 8 personas custodiando a las víctimas.

Todas eran mujeres jóvenes vestidas con ropas "exóticas", muchas parecían ser menores de 18, se les veía desorientadas y no lograban mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie, debían estar drogadas para así manejarlas fácilmente.

No puedo solamente dejarlos inconscientes en el suelo para sacar a las que están ahí, no es conveniente aparte que causaría el pánico y no es adecuado causar mucho revuelo en esta situación, lo que necesito es "Estrategia"

Me mantuve un rato pensando en un plan para todo esto y tras meditarlo bastante quedó listo para ponerlo en practica.

Fui donde se encontraban esos tipos para hablarles, llevo una hoja de papel con algo escrito, ahora no hay oportunidad de duda o error.

Con una voz fuerte y de autoridad empece a decir.

-Hey, ustedes! Vengo a informar que cuando termine la subasta lleven a todas esas "mercancías" a este lugar, ahí los estarán esperando para transportarlas hacía con compradores ¿Entendido?

-Sí, pero ¿quien eres tu?

-Yo soy Anastasia Asimov, sabes quien es tu jefe ¿no? ¡Pues el me lame las botas cuando yo quiera!

Y no me hables con ese tono altanero de nuevo, me oíste; te puedo mandar si quiero a un lugar donde no verías la luz del sol nunca mas, pero como estoy de buen humor te perdonare, así que ten esto, es la dirección para llevarlas. Ahora déjame verlas para ver si ustedes no les han hecho nada banda de monos.

Me fui acercando por donde estaban todas esas chicas, solo estaban sentadas en el piso, la mayoría casi inconsciente de donde están, pero entre todas ellas había una que destacaba, era una joven de unos 15 años muy linda, no parecía muy afectada y me veía con mucho miedo, pude ver que sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza inmensa y profunda, esos ojos me recordaron a mi cuando era niña y mis padres acababan de morir; se veían tan negros, opacos que no mostraban ninguna esperanza en el futuro cuando deberían estar llenos de sueños y alegría.

Me acerqué para darle algo y decirle unas palabras sin que alguien mas me viera o escuchara, eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ella en ese momento.

El mayor seguro que este plan fugaz tenía era que la gente aquí esta tan confiada que ni se molestaran en ver que las llevaran a otra parte después de esto.

Salí de ahí rápidamente sin decir nada mas, volví por el mismo camino que use para venir para así ponerme la ropa que tenía antes puesta y no dejar rastros de esta.

Decidí quedarme en la subasta mientras era artículos "normales" por mera curiosidad, el siguiente articulo que iba a ser anunciado por el subastador.

-Muy bien, el siguiente articulo es el Collar de Patiala, este pertenecía a Sir Bhupinder Singh, un principe que regía la India hace casi un siglo, fue heredado por su padre en 1925 hecho casi un 80% de oro azul puro y platino para su durabilidad fue mandado a decorar, tardaron 3 años completos para decorar el así llamado "Collar más grande jamás realizado" le incrustaron el conocido "Diamante de Beers" que es el diamante amarillo mas grande descubierto hasta la estas fechas, fue robado una década mas tarde y no fue hasta 1998 que fue encontrado en una joyería de segunda mano incompleto, después de recuperarlo fue reparado y actualmente esta en exhibición en la joyería que lo forzó o eso cree el publico, porque este de aquí es el verdadero y original Collar de Patiala.

Expuesto al público en una vitrina posando en un busto se encontraba esa increíble pieza joyería invaluable, había mucha gente interesada, se podía sentir un aire de tensión en el ambiente, haré algo divertido con esto.

 ***Las cifras serán en dólares y "M" para abreviar millones***

-La puja empieza con 100M

Todo estuvo tranquilo unos 10 segundos hasta que alguien se levantó para ofrecer y como una bomba todos los postores empezaron 100 millones, 110M, 150M, 220M, y se mantenían hasta llegar al billón de dólares, la puja estaba a punto de terminar entre solo dos sujetos que estaban totalmente exitados por la subasta y ahí supe que podía intervenir; en ese momento me levanté y dije.

-Dos billones

Todo el mundo volteó a mirarme, los dos restantes todavía seguían por orgullo y miedo ofreciendo 2 billones y medio, 3 Billones y siguieron conmigo hasta cierto momento que debido a la emoción y adrenalina que sentían llegaron a un hueco sin fondo, pues me retire a los 8 billones sin que se dieran cuenta mientras ellos continuaron hasta que uno llego a los 15 Billones y finalmente fue vendido.

Si no fuera por ese pequeño empujón habría terminado mucho antes y no hubiera sido tan divertido, esta es una subasta condicional y aquel que quedara con la segunda apuesta mayor tenía que pagar sin recibir nada.

Me aproveche la emoción junto el orgullo de estos hombres, pues las subastas llegan a ser un juego de honor entre ellos y eran el ejemplo perfecto de esto porque esta vez su orgullo valía mas que su dinero.

Siguieron mas artículos en su mayoría eran obras de arte, mas joyería increíblemente valiosa, propiedades privadas e incluso islas completas por cantidades de dinero exorbitantes y exageradas, absolutamente en todas aporte mi pequeña "ayuda" solo para verlos gastar y poner su orgullo en juego ya que no les gustaría ver que una mujer les ganara todo eso.

Fueron unas 3 horas con eso y cuando acabo hubo una enorme cena como la del día anterior pero aún mejor, tras eso volvimos todos volvieron al tren de la misma forma que la vez anterior.

Me recosté sobre la cama pensando en que le pasó a esa pequeña chica hasta quedarme dormida, pero al mismo tiempo estaba confiada de que todo estaría bien con ella.

-La historia del collar de Patiala es en gran parte verdad, si te interesa google es tu amigo.


	9. La vida es un juego de probabilidades

"La vida es un juego de probabilidades"

El tiempo ha estado avanzando tan rápido, han pasado casi dos semanas desde que empezó esto y no he tenido ningún avance, me estoy preocupando el no encontrar nada de H.K.

Cada vez hay menos tiempo antes de que traten de iniciar lo que sea que estén planeado, pero tengo un presentimiento, pronto va a ocurrir algo importante, no soy creyente de esoterismo o cosas como esa, pero es como si algo me estuviera avisando dentro de mí; Quizás sea por el evento de esta noche, estamos a punto de llegar a Montecarlo, una ciudad conocida por sus casinos, hoteles y por ser uno de los puntos donde más llegan estrellas de diferentes medios.

Nos hospedaremos en el Hotel Hermitage por un par de días ya que dejaremos el tren para continuar por medio de un enorme Yate haciendo paradas por las costas de Italia hasta llegar Grecia donde se tomaran varios Jets de lujo (privados obviamente) para llegar al destino final de este paseo, Dubái.

Hoy decidí ponerme el mejor vestido que tenía, negro de solo una pieza con brillantes, espalda libre, sin mangas, con el cabello recogido junto a un collar y pendientes que había conseguido.

Esta noche, la sede del evento es en el casino Montecarlo.

Llegamos al caer la noche, al pasar por las ostentosas rejas se pueden ver a los lados unos hermosos jardines y al frente de la impresionante edificación una gran fuente, pero nada tan deslumbrante como los increíbles efectos de luces de color azul y violeta que resaltaban los fascinantes detalles de los muros frontales del frente del lugar, eran prácticamente un espectáculo, abajo se veían coches de lujo aparcados y tras ellos la entrada.

Hay demasiados guardias y seguridad en el exterior, más la seguridad privada que algunos llevan de su propia mano

Al llegar a la entrada los vigilantes revisaron a todos de uno a uno con detectores de metales y un cateo rápido, no es sorpresa que la seguridad se toma muy seriamente, ya que a este lugar siempre llegan celebridades, estrellas de cine y mucha gente multimillonaria.

Pasando después de seguridad se encuentran un banco de cambio para fichas del casino iniciando desde 1,000, 5,000, 10,000 hasta llegar a 1, 000,000 de dólares por ficha, las cantidades se mueven por decenas de miles en cada mesa de juego

Todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí lo he aprovechado, he obtenido información, números, nombres y direcciones personas durante el viaje, sin contar que junte una modesta cantidad de dinero con ellos.

Lo primero que hice fue dar una vuelta por todo el lugar, la sección de máquinas tragamonedas, pero estas son un poco especiales, solo aceptan fichas específicas con valor mínimo de 500 dólares.

También hay muchas mesas de Black Jack, Backgammon, Baccarat, craps y por supuesto de Póker para un máximo de 6 personas por mesa.

Tras dar un vistazo por el lugar todavía no he encontrado absolutamente nada que pudiera ser de utilidad, por más de un momento quise hasta darme por vencida, fui a sentarme al bar para beber algo, e intentar pensar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme de alguna forma, cuando de la nada ocurrió.

Una mujer de apariencia refinada y misteriosa trayendo puesto un vestido largo y rojo entro al lugar con dos guardaespaldas enormes, no era nada en particular especial, pero de alguna manera captó la atención de todos en el lugar al menos un instante.

De la nada se acercó lentamente a mí, pasó delicadamente los dedos de su mano izquierda por mi mejilla para sujetar mi mentón gentilmente mientras acercaba sus labios casi rozando los míos hasta dejarlos lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarme con una voz suave y seductora

— ¿Porque tienes ese rostro tan afligido? Hice esto para que se divirtieran, porque mejor no vienes un momento con nosotros para un juego.

No sé si fue el tono cautivante de su voz o la esencia que emanaba de ella, pero algo me hizo querer seguirla.

Fui prácticamente escoltada junto con ella por un par de empleados de aquí hasta una habitación que estaba apartada de las demás. Mientras ella me abrazaba del brazo por alguna razón pude ver que tenía un brazalete al que se le podía ver una decoración, es una letra, una "H". Un instante de paranoia llego a mi mente, "Sería posible que ella sea... No, imposible, algo como eso no podría ocurrir, seguramente son alucinaciones mías"

Dentro de la habitación se puede ver en la parte superior un candelabro enorme y hermoso, decoraciones por las paredes, inclusive podría parecer el cuarto de un castillo, en el centro hay una mesa de Póker como las demás, cuatro asientos estaban ocupados, tres por unos hombres relativamente jóvenes y el otro por una mujer que igual parece estar en sus treintas, ahora con nosotras dos llenamos los seis asientos, nos tocó precisamente estar una frente a la otra, ahora que la veo con detenimiento tiene un collar con la letra "k", "Podría ser que en verdad fuera ella... Quizás solo sea coincidencia, no puedo dejarme llevar por una simple suposición, lo mejor sería que me marchara y la vigilará de cerca por cualquier duda"

Estuve a punto de pararme de mi asiento e irme, pero ella me detuvo diciendo con una voz de confianza y serenidad.

— ¿Porque te vas tan pronto Eli? Me costó mucho hacer un hueco en mi agenda para estar aquí, he estado muy ocupada pero te veías deprimida, en un momento te traerán una bebida, juega un rato para distraerte.

Me detuve en seco, tenía muchas ideas y sospechas emergiendo de mi mente sobre ella en esos escasos segundos..."¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?... Con eso me está casi afirmando que es ella... ¿Por qué se presenta así sin más?... No aguante y le pregunte directamente y sin rodeos de una manera en que no me saliera de mi papel.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿Solo eso? Es fácil ¿cómo no voy a conocer el nombre de mis invitados?, sería descortés y una gran falta de mi parte como anfitriona, aunque de hecho he sentido mucha curiosidad por ti, apareciste muy a lo último en la lista asistentes al evento en lugar de tu padre y esas cosas, pero eso lo ve mi asistente y no yo... Jajá, hasta incluso me recuerdas mucho a ella se parecen bastante, pero eso ya es otra cosa, simplemente no puedo permitir que alguno de mis queridos invitados se sienta mal, no hay nada más allá de eso.

Se me heló la sangre en ese momento, ella misma me confirmara quien es en realidad, me pone en una encrucijada con dos variables "Ella no tienen idea de quién soy o la razón por la que estoy aquí o porque está suficientemente confiada de que no puedo hacerle nada si en realidad me conoce, si esto es en el primer escenario es la oportunidad perfecta de acercarme a ella pero arriesgándome si me trato de poner demasiado cerca, y si fuera lo segundo... estaría en igual desventaja o peor, si me fuera a ir debería ser en este momento ya que cada minuto el riesgo irá en aumento pero puede que no tenga otra oportunidad de encontrarla de nuevo, me arriesgare, sea lo que sea, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad"

Al mismo tiempo llego un mesero con una copa de vino blanco, la tome bruscamente de su charola, la bebí de un solo trago sin dejar una gota y lancé la copa al piso quedando hecha pedazos en el piso de alfombra.

—Muy bien, me quedare aquí, hace un poco sentía algo de jaqueca, por eso estaba algo alterada, pero ya me siento mejor y estoy lista para jugar.

—Oh, eso me gusta escuchar, empecemos ya, pero tan siquiera... ¿Sabes jugar...

—Obviamente, no sabes con quien estas tratando.

—Sí, con una seudo—señorita que no sabe escuchar, nosotros vamos a jugar una variación del clásico Texas Hold'Em, con ciertas reglas específicas, así que escucha: Estas reglas fueron inventadas por mí, son para hacer rápido y fácil este juego para ustedes y para mí, nunca habías escuchado que el Póker regular es un juego de suerte, pero cuando hay dinero se vuelve estrategia pura.

— **Este juego usa en su mayoría las reglas del Hold'Em**

— **Se usan las mismas clasificaciones de manos del Póker en general**

— **Hay una apuesta mínima en cada ronda del juego se ira triplicando**

— **No hay límites para el aumento de las apuestas**

— **Hay 1 comodín en la baraja (En todos los demás modos realmente no está permitido)**

— **Puedes cambiar solo una ve cartas de tu mano**

(Reglas simplificadas del juego en general están hasta el final del capítulo)

Así iba a dar comenzó el juego, aunque no tenía nada de efectivo para jugar en este momento, iba a ir a la caja de cambio de fichas cuando me interrumpieron.

—Tranquila, no necesitas ir hasta allá, aquí podemos traer a alguien que te de las fichas sin que te tengas que mover, no te levantes de tu asiento.

Justo como ella dijo, alguien llego con lo que parece una máquina registradora.

—Esta es una máquina que acepta cualquier tarjeta de cualquier banco, seleccionas la cantidad y una encargada te da la entrega en fichas, al igual que es transferido todo el dinero que ganes de manera instante... Así que mi querida invitada ¿con cuanto quieres iniciar? Por lo que escuche tu familia tiene una fortuna que suma casi a los diez dígitos.

—Acepto tu reto, sacare... Unos 15 Millones.

Deslice mí una tarjeta bancaria especial, en ella tenía todo lo que había conseguido en este par de semanas, en realidad solo tengo 20 millones, así que debo mantenerme al margen y ganar lo que pueda para mantener esta imagen de niña rica.

—15 millones suena como una cantidad razonable solo para iniciar y calentar, luego las apuestas junto al juego real empezará.

—Antes de iniciar esto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Tienes razón, que malos son mis modales, mi nombre es Honoka Kousaka, ja... Sabes que es divertido, que tu madre decidiera cuál es tu nombre, que fuera igual al de ella, que te haya abandonado y aun haberlo conservado.

"Así que eso significan sus iniciales, tiene cierto sentido, nadie se esperaría que en realidad esas fueran y se descartarían de manera inmediata, que lista.

Ahora la partida va a empezar, llegó un crupier, abrió un paquete de cartas sellado, las barajo de manera impecable y las repartió de una por una hasta darle 2 cartas a cada participante en la mesa.

El orden era el siguiente:

—Jugador 1 empezando el orden desde la izquierda del Crupier (J1)

—Yo

—Jugador 2 (J2)

—Jugador 3 (J3)

—Honoka

—Jugador 4 (J4)

La apuesta mínima es de 500,000 dólares, me alegre de que no fuera más, en mis carta de esta primera ronda recibí un As de picas y un 9 de corazones, decido apostar el mínimo, todos los demás lo hacen y no eligen cambiar cartas, parece ser que tienen buenas manos, ahora el crupier saco las cartas comunitarias; un Rey de corazones, un 9 de picas y un As de diamante.

"Bien, tengo un par alto y veo algunas dudas en los demás, no debo alterarme, dejaré que todo siga su curso"

La siguiente ronda de apuestas comenzó, J1 se retiró, yo decido subir hasta el millón y medio, tengo a jugar agresivamente para hacer que los demás se retiren para acabar esto más rápido, todos se retiraron rápidamente, y pude ganar el "pozo", aunque todos los demás se ven muy tranquilos.

—Inicio de la segunda ronda—

La apuesta mínima aumento a 1.5M

El crupier ya ha repartido sus dos cartas a cada uno, me ha salido un 3 de corazones y una J de diamantes, no hay mucho que pueda hacer con esto, quizás debería no apostar esta ronda, pero este juego es impredecible y estoy en uno de los peores lugares posibles, no podré ver las acciones de los otros jugadores si piensan jugar o no, por un momento sentí un ligero mareo y un poco de calor en la atmósfera, pero...

Al final decidí quedarme "aunque debería esperar a las cartas comunitarias, pero en esta situación este es el mejor momento para arriesgarme, antes de que la apuesta mínima vuelva a aumentar y si gano me será muy útil para después"

—Inicio de la segunda ronda—

La apuesta mínima se ha triplicado, se han repartido las cartas; me ha tocado un 3 de corazones y un 6 de tréboles, pedí un cambio de cartas junto con J2 y J3.

Ahora tengo u de picas, las apuestas están en la mesa, menos J1 que decidió no jugar, y quedamos 5 esta vez, el ambiente se torna pesado y silencioso, todos pensando solo en sus propias probabilidades de ganar mientras el crupier va volteando las cartas para develarlas.

6 de diamantes, 5 de corazones, 5 de picas, esas fueron las cartas que han salido, conseguí dos pares, veo que nadie más se retirara, así que comenzó otra ronda de apuestas, decido aumentar un millón, pero al llegar con Honoka aumento la apuesta a 5 millones, todos decidimos igualar la misma cantidad, tengo dos pares, puede no parecer mucho, pero en este modo de juego es algo muy bueno, aunque es riesgoso ya que un par salió directamente hay un gran riesgo de que alguno tenga un Trio, voltean la cuarta carta y es un 6 de corazones.

"Esto es más que estupendo, no me pueden ganar fácilmente, esta ronda es mía"

Decido terminar de arriesgarme, ahora yo aumente la apuesta a 7 millones, solo Kousaka se mantiene, debe tener mucha confianza.

"Pensándolo bien, junto a las cartas que han salido ella puede tener un Póker, quizás sea peor continuar con esto... ¿Debo dejarlo aquí?..."

Sumergida en mis pensamientos no me percate que inconscientemente ya había igualado y la quinta carta había salido, no fue más que una K de picas.

Ninguna decidió aumentar aún más, mis nervios están por los cielos, con un temor creciendo cada segundo de manera inmensa mostramos las manos, ella obtuvo un Trio, yo logré un Full. Fue mi victoria y la paz regresó de manera inmediata "Ahora con esto debo ser las cautelosa con esto, no puedo arriesgar todo de esta manera así de rápido"

Hemos estado siguiendo el juego por poco más de 1 hora, seis rondas me las he arreglado para continuar ganando progresivamente sin arriesgar demasiado, pero Kousaka ha estado ganando mucho en las últimas veces y ha llevado las cifras demasiado alto, el juego está cerca de terminar, solo queda una última ronda por jugar y se ve incluso mucho más confiada que antes, ahora terminemos con esto, llegamos a un punto sin retorno, este último encuentro será un enfrentamiento directo contra mi sin importar que los otros jueguen, puedo saberlo, me está mandando todas las señales que puede hacer lo que pueda para ganarme, ahora esto simbolizara más que un simple juego de Póker.

—Final Round—

Se han repartido las cartas, obtengo u de tréboles, decido cambiar ambas Kousaka no cambia nada junto con otros dos que tampoco lo hacen, ahora recibo las nuevas cartas, son una J y una K de Picas, actualmente la apuesta mínima ha ascendido a la cifra tan exagerada de 364,500,000 millones y es malditamente ridículo llegar a estos extremos, esto no es un juego por dinero a estas alturas, debe de haber algo más allá de algo tan simple, todos deciden no apostar menos Honoka y yo, esto es algo que ha llegado a niveles imposibles, las cartas que salieron fueron un As junto a un 10 de picas más un 10 de diamantes. _"ESTA ES LA PEOR SITUACIÓN POSIBLE, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO ES INCREÍBLE"_

Mi corazón empezó a latir con demasiada fuerza, podría ser la mejor oportunidad de una victoria total, pero todo está en mi contra, estoy empezando a sudar, mi mente flaquea, he podido ganar todas las rondas anteriores, ahora eso me parece muy raro, respire hondo, me concentre y trate de seguir con el juego, nadie entro a la ronda y solo Kousaka decidió seguir "Que tanto dinero tiene, ella no se ve preocupada" ninguna de nosotras subió, proceden y revelan la siguiente carta, una K de diamantes. _"ESO NO ME AYUDA EN LO MAS MINIMO, ESTAMOS EN UN PUNTO SIN RETORNO, ¿NO PUEDO HACER MAS QUE LAMENTAR QUE ANTES NO ME PUDE SALIR?_

Todo lo que ahora tengo es un par, no puedo hacer prácticamente nada, de la mano de uno de los jugadores que no participo apareció, la carta que necesitaba, estaba descartada, la Q de Picas y otro dejo la K de Corazones mis posibilidades se desaparecían en el infinito, como la arena que se desliza entre los dedos siendo atraída por fuerzas mayores, bueno, si me iba a hundir, me hundiría con todo el barco, antes de la última carta, a pesar de saber que es prácticamente un desperdicio, no conseguiría ni siquiera un trio, por eso llegare hasta el final, mi vista se empezó a nublar de nuevo por un momento, la tensión es demasiada.

El crupier levanta la última carta, y es...

"DIOS MIO, NO HABÍA APARECIDO Y JUSTO SALE EN ESTE MOMENTO"

Mi mente no puede asimilar eso, porque esperar a aparecer en este momento, es una victoria total con eso, conseguí la Flor Imperial, simplemente no se puede creer, ahora con una victoria asegurada pero ella aumenta la apuesta, ahora son 500 millones, pero es todo lo que todo lo que tengo y pude ganar no puedo hacer más, si ella aumenta de nada servirá que tenga esta mano, aunque me dijo estas palabras.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad para salir bien, no aumentaré más esto porque no quiero ser tan mala contigo, así que mejor retírate.

—Ja, de verdad ¿piensas que a estas alturas me iría?, ni lo sueñes. Terminemos de una vez.

—Como tú quieras.

Iguale la apuesta, todo estaba decidido el encuentro final prácticamente esta ganado, o eso había creído hasta que revelamos las cartas.

Fue un empate, ella había conseguido lo mismo que yo, simplemente no pude creerlo, en su mano tenía el As y J de diamantes, en la mesa el 10, la K más el comodín. Nunca me pude esperar eso, me quede totalmente inmóvil por un momento.

"Eh... ¿Qué pasa?... La sorpresa fue demasiada, no... No es eso... De repente todo se ve borroso, se me nubla la mente, que... pasa...

Cap. 9 Fin

Algunos términos

—Crupier: Repartidos de cartas en casinos

—Pozo: Monto total de la suma de las apuestas en un juego

—Kicker: Cuando hay dos manos iguales, se le define "Kicker" a la carta sobrante más alta de la mano (se usa para decidir empates)

Mis Reglas simplificadas del Póker Texas Hold'Em

Estas son las reglas reales, las que están arriba son las que yo agregue

—1 vez por ronda se puede elegir cambiar una o dos cartas de las que fueron dadas.

—Cuando todos los jugadores en orden de las manecillas del reloj, hayan pagado la apuesta mínima, o que hayan subido aún más la apuesta (en dicho caso, todos los que vayan a jugar la ronda pagaran lo mismo que el) o se hayan retirado (Que no quisieron jugar o no apostaron en la ronda y desecharon sus cartas)

—Luego de eso el Crupier saca 3 cartas de la baraja que se denominan "Cartas Comunitarias", el objetivo es que los jugadores traten de hacer la mejor mano con sus cartas y las "cartas comunitarias"

—Luego de eso se hace otra ronda de apuestas a los jugadores en el mismo orden, una vez acabada esta se saca otra carta de la baraja y ahora hay 4 "cartas comunitarias"

—Este proceso se repite una última vez para que hayan 5 "cartas comunitarias"

—Los casos varían y puede que quizás nadie iguale la apuesta que hizo un jugador desde un principio y sea una victoria directa para este sin que el Crupier saque cartas comunitarias.

—En caso que varios jugadores queden cuando se hayan sacado la 5ta carta pueden seguir aumentando la apuesta hasta que alguno no pueda igualar la del contrincante o simplemente igualen las cantidades y se enfrenten con las manos formadas.


	10. Instinto Biológico

**_Instinto Biológico_**

Estoy despertando, con la vista algo borrosa mirando el techo, con esfuerzo me trato de sentar en uno de los lados de la cama donde estoy recostada, mi mente sigue algo confundida por lo que me cuesta asimilar donde estoy, esto es lo que parece ser una habitación, pero no puedo procesar de donde, la cabeza aun me da algunas vueltas y me siento algo débil, las luces están encendidas pero me ciegan un poco, entrecierro los ojos para ubicar mejor el lugar.

Escucho música de algún lugar, me levanto para buscar el origen entre la habitación ya que es muy grande que hasta parece una casa, un balcón llama mi atención tiene con vista fantástica del cielo en la noche, toda la ciudad iluminada por debajo, los muelles, barcos y edificios que decoran todo este pueblo.

Desde esta altura donde estoy puedo notar que estoy en un piso bastante alto y ver que al frente está el casino donde ocurrió ese exagerado juego.

Me alejé del balcón para seguir buscando el origen de la música, entonces; en lo que puedo deducir es una especie de sala veo la silueta de una chica. _"Es ella, es Honoka, esta... ¿Tocando un piano?"_

Así es, era ella tocando un gran piano de cola, rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia y dejó de tocar e inmediatamente empezó a hablarme con un tono algo desesperado.

—¿Perdona, te desperté?... La verdad me tenías muy preocupada.

Ella corrió hacía mi para abrazarme, estoy perpleja ante esto pero acepté su abrazo para responderle.

—No te preocupes., eh...ya estoy mejor... ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en mi habitación, yo no me quedó en el hotel del casino por algunas cuestiones, me encargue de que un doctor te revisara, estas bien pero parece que una impresión muy fuerte te hizo quedar en un shock momentáneo, te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza.

 _"No me puedo tragar eso que me dijo, eso no es suficiente explicación, seguramente fue el vino que tome, los síntomas empezaron poco a poco después de beberlo, pero debo seguirle el_ _juego para aprovechar la situación y mantenerme junto a ella"_

Así que me aferré a ella para decirle depresivamente.

—Para ser sincera me he sentido muy sola en estos días que han pasado, casi toda la gente hay son unos idiotas cerdos egoístas y todas las chicas son una huecas que solo piensan en dinero. Se suponía que vendría al menos con mi padre pero no pudo llegar—, ha decir verdad... No tenía intención de venir.

—Está bien, me quedare contigo en lo que pueda.

Así nos quedamos a dormir juntas esa noche.

Permanecí junto a ella los siguientes dos días, ahora ya subimos al yate gigantesco que parece casi una pequeña ciudad, el "Harmony Of The Sea", debo permanecer con ella lo más que pueda para investigarla más, pero no he encontrado nada.

-19 De Diciembre-

Ya es el tercer día que me mantengo con ella, todo se mantuvo con normalidad hasta ahora, ella es bastante agradable y graciosa e incluso por momentos olvido quien es.

Es cerca de la media noche cuando salíamos de uno de los Lounge Bar del barco, donde estuvimos esta noche, cuando un tipo totalmente ebrio se acercó por detrás hacia nosotras e intentó manosear a Honoka, me moví por instinto para poder ayudarla, pero no fue necesario; Honoka tomó al tipo por el brazo antes de que le hiciera algo, lo levanto con su propio peso y lo hizo chocar contra el suelo en una embestida que resonó por el suelo de madera sonde estábamos paradas, pensé que eso era todo, pero no es así.

Ella siguió sostenido su brazo y lo tiene _inmovilizado "¿Qué le pasa?, ¿porque está sonriendo ahora?"_

Una extraña expresión de diversión hizo aparición en su rostro, en un movimiento súbito giro el brazo de ese sujeto, cerré los ojos por esa escena. Solo se escuchó un seco "Crack" que surgió del hueso de ese hombre al quebrarse, no conforme con eso lo siguió doblando aún más, el hueso está casi sobresaliendo por la piel.

Instantáneamente colocó el talón su zapato de tacón alto en la entrepierna del hombre que ahora estaba postrado en el suelo llorando del dolor y sin misericordia decide aplastar sus genitales en un movimiento explosivo produciendo un sonido incluso peor que el causado por el brazo, parece fue increíble que hiciera todo eso es menos de 10 segundos, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar ante eso, pero lo peor de todo es la risa maniaca que está soltando mientras sigue aplastándolos, es sonido no era nada que proviniera de este mundo, la mirada de locura que muestra no es normal, parecía estar entrando en un éxtasis enfermizo.

Al preciso instante en que vi esa expresión fue como si un choque de abrumadora realidad me abofeteara a la cara y dijera que reaccionara para no olvidar mis razones de estar aquí, de quien en realidad es ella y sobre todo, honrar la memoria de Tsubasa terminando con ella.

Honoka se detuvo repentinamente y se quedó en calma por unos segundos observando lo que pasó como si no supiera nada _"¿Ahora qué le pasa?"_

Se está acercando a mí pero... "¿Está llorando?"...¿Porque llora?

Con lágrimas en los ojos viene corriendo hacia mí, me abraza y dice

—¿Que me pasó, no sé qué ocurrió, lo siento... No sé qué hice... No... No lo recuerdo.

 _"¿Qué demonios le pasa?... ¿Cómo puede actuar de esa forma tras eso?, acaso sufrirá de personalidad múltiple ¿o algo así?, ahora que lo pienso, mientras estuve con ella, no se parecía nada a con quien estaba en ese juego la otra noche... Ya no sé qué pasa con ella, lo mejor que debo hacer ahora es..."_

Interrumpida bruscamente, lo único que mis ojos pueden ver son los de Honoka frente a mí a unos pocos milímetros de distancia, mi mente esta en Shock, ella me está besando, no sé qué significa esto, estoy sintiendo algo pasar por mi garganta mientras acaricia el interior de mi boca y mi lengua con la suya, es algo que jamás había experimentado, me tiemblan las piernas... _"Acaso... ¿Me estoy excitando?... No, esto es distinto"_

Tras varios segundos me soltó dejando un delgado y brillante hilo de saliva saliendo de nuestras bocas al separase, caí de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento pero mi cuerpo no responde, Honoka está sonriendo mientras me observa con una sonrisa maliciosa, casi no puedo hablar, se me corta la voz.

 _"_ _Ella me está cargando, tiene bastante fuerza... ¿A dónde me lleva?"_

Terminamos en su camarote (habitación), se aún más ostentoso que todas los demás, en lugar de un muro tiene una vidriera en que ilumina la habitación naturalmente con la luz de luna, me aventó hacia la cama, aunque quedé con las piernas colgando de esta, no sé cómo puedo sentirme tan débil y estar consciente de todo.

—Eso es porque en ese beso te di una droga que yo misma desarrolle, altera tanto tu sistema nervioso como muscular, dependiendo de los puntos de presión que presione puedo hacer que tu cuerpo sea fácil de manejar, hacer que se tensen o se relajen es muy fácil, así como una muñeca de trapo, aunque lo mejor de todo es que tus fibras nerviosas son tres veces más sensibles de lo normal y estas consciente de todo lo que ocurre.

Espera, no te fuerces en hablar, deja que te regrese el movimiento de la boca.

Tras tocar un par de lugares de mi mandíbula con las yemas de sus dedos, siento que recupere el control sobre mi boca, aunque sigo sin poder mover el resto de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Porque que tienes así?

—Lo siento, pero es que me pareces tan linda, no puedo compartirte con los demás, quisiera hablar más cosas contigo, saber mucho más de ti como con... Pasar tiempo junto a ti, tenerte solo para mí, y hablar de ciertas "cositas especiales" después.

Tras dejarme inmóvil otra vez, ella comenzó a desvestirse lentamente frente a mí, solo para mostrar su cuerpo, una figura esbelta pero bien torneada, se puso un negligé oscuro casi transparente, vino a tomarme de ambos brazos, me empezó a desnudar hasta solo dejarme con mi ropa interior inferior, dejando expuestos mis senos, se quedó contemplándome durante varios segundos, sin dejar de mirarme empezó a deslizar la punta de la uña de su dedo meñique a través de mí, pasa por mis piernas, muslos, brazos, abdomen, es como un pequeño hormigueo que me eriza la piel, puedo sentir su respiración cada vez más cerca, el calor que emite su cuerpo haciéndome sudar a pesar del frío de la habitación, mi corazón se acelera cada vez más cuando la distancia de nuestras bocas se hace menor hasta que se juntaron nuestros labios, un corto beso seguido de uno más largo.

Movimientos en círculos que hace con su lengua en mi cuello mientras soplando delicadamente a mi oreja y nuca. Usando un hielo para enfriar sus dedos marca un camino por mi abdomen dándome un sentimiento de placer muy diferente de lo que imagine al mismo tiempo que no paraba de besarme el cuello, dejando su evidencia en forma de labios de color rojizo en él, se acercó a mi oído para decir en voz baja y con un ligero tono de psicópata.

—Me encanta esa piel tan blanca, tersa y perfecta que tienes... quisiera poder estar... contigo... para siempre...

Sin soltar una palabra más y se dirigió directamente a mis pechos, lamerlos, chaparlos y acariciarlos poco a poco, la sensación es raramente indescriptible, estoy sintiendo como se escurre un líquido por mis piernas, ella se percató de esto, pasó una de sus manos por ese líquido semi espeso y pegajoso para lamerlo eróticamente de sus dedos, ahora cubiertos también con algo de su saliva, usa su dedo índice para meterlo y jugar en mi boca con él.

—Jo... eres muy sensible con tus pezones mientras juego con ellos y parece que esto te está gustando mucho... A ver qué te parece esto!

—GHHHHHGHHH!

Empezó a pellizcar y mordisquear un poco mis pezones con algo de fuerza, pero con delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ya están tan duros solo con esto?... ahora creo que puedo hacer un poquito más contigo.

Ahora usando su dedo anular y medio comienza a acariciar sobre la única prenda me quedaba, provocándome gemir y gemir, forzando los sonidos que provienen a partir de mí, la droga provoca que esté perdiendo mis ganas de resistir, llegó sorpresivamente otro beso, aún más intenso que los anteriores.

—Este es el último beso por el momento que te daré por aquí arriba.

No capte sus palabras con claridad hasta que la vi actuar, lamiendo suave y calmada ente mi cuello, comienza a descender con su lengua, pasando entre mis senos, abdomen, pelvis, hasta llegar al punto, en lugar de sus dedos, ahora usa su lengua para acariciarme, provocándome gritar más y más de excitación.

Entre algunas lamidas la escucho decir.

—Tienes un sabor bastante agradable por aquí.

En medio de suspiros y aguantando todo trato de responderle.

—Ah... Ah... No digas... esas cosas... Ahhh

—Así que me respondes ¿eh?

Me quito al momento la única pieza de ropa que me quedaba, apoyando sus manos de mis tobillos alza y hace mis piernas hacia atrás, quedando mi intimidad totalmente expuesta ante ella.

—Ahora puedes verla ¿no?, me encanta ver que seas tan flexible... oh, me sorprende que casi no tengas ni un vello, eso te hace aún más linda...

Así reanuda lo que estaba haciendo, lamiendo y empezando a chupar de apoco mi clítoris conmigo de espectadora en primer plano, a la vez que empezaba a jugar con mis senos y pezones otra vez. No puedo soportar la vergüenza que siento a pesar de los incontables gemidos que salen mi voz, _"No lo quiero admitir, se siente muy bien..."_

Dejé de pensar poco a poco, la lucha es tan inútil que termine dejándome llevar por el placer. "Quiero que ella siga y no pare jamás"

—Bien, creo que es mi turno también.

Bajo mis piernas, me acomodé de mejor manera en la cama, ella se quitó la escasa tela que traía puesta para quedar totalmente expuesta, se puso en cuatro contraria a mí, quedando en contraposición una a la otra y mutuamente comenzamos a darnos placer oral, ella al parecer estaba demasiado excitada y no podía resistir más, parece que está muy húmeda por aquí... _"seguramente se tocó mientras se mantenía usando la lengua hace un rato"_

Sentí algo ahora distinto, un dedo, luego dos dedos jugando a introducirlos en mí, pero no me quedo atrás y hago lo mismo tratando de usar la boca a la vez, ella parece ser muy sensible, ninguna de las dos cedió en ningún momento. Entre gemidos y sonidos lascivos ambas pudimos sentir que no nos faltaría mucho para el clímax, cuando gritamos al unísono.

—¡ME VENGO!...

Exhaustas, agitadas, imagine que debió haber acabado, pero volví a sentir ese cosquilleo, al ver que Honoka de recuperó y enredando nuestras piernas quedando en forma de tijeras empieza a moverse, mientras se veía con una expresión de éxtasis que ha usado desde que se desvistió, frotándonos una con otra, siento la respiración más agitada que nunca.

"Sigo dema...siado sensible por lo de hace... un momen... "

—GHHAAAAAAAA... AAAA!

Me hizo venir otra vez... creo que ella también, mi cuerpo y el suyo están sufriendo espasmos, trato de cerrar los ojos para descansar. _"no creo que ella pueda seguir ma..."_

Volví a sentirlo, ella comenzó de nuevo a usar su boca como si fuese un animal hambriento mientras no dejaba de masajear mis senos, lo anterior no se puede comparar con esto. _"No voy a poder más con esto... mi mente... ya no... pu...puede pensar en otra cosa"_

Siguió con eso por otro buen rato... mientras se seguía tocando ella misma con otra mano, sacó algo de una almohada... _"Eso acaso es lo que... veo"_

Puse una cara de susto, pero mi cuerpo ya se encuentra demasiado débil para moverse, apenas y logro escucharlo lo siguiente que dijo.

—¿Ya estas cansada?... Me apena decir esto pero... Apenas estoy comenzando y a estas alturas no me contendré en lo más mínimo.

Colocó el objeto que sacó debajo de esa almohada dentro de mí, para después introducirse la otra punta así misma, así que empezó a moverse para que las dos compartiéramos la misma sensación, los gritos de ambas no cesaron en toda la noche.

Desperté con un cansancio extremo, no me puedo ni levantar, no recuerdo ni a qué hora término todo... solo puedo recordar que perdí la conciencia poco después de que empezó a llegar el amanecer. La luz proveniente del ventanal es muy brillante, tal como si fuese medio día.

Logro ver que llega una silueta haciéndome sombra, se acerca hacía mí, no logro identificar quien es porque la luz da directo hacía mí y solo se alcanza a ver oscuridad, solo por un pequeño segundo que giro note algo. _"¿Cabello rubio?... ¿Eh?... ¿Quién es?"_

—Buen día señorita, podría hacer el favor de volver a dormir, aun no necesito que despierte.

Solo puedo ver que la silueta me inyecto algo en el cuello y todo se puso obscuro, lo último que alcance a notar fue a Honoka (aún desnudas) abrazándome y aferrándose a mi diciendo.

—Al rato te contaré nuestra verdadera historia, nada de lo que piensas es lo que parece...

 ***Bien, luego de un hiatus extremo y brutal, he vuelto con lo más complicado, incómodo y extremadamente difícil de escribir para mi…***

 ***Este capítulo es dedicado a la señorita Kaede Kitajima por su constante apoyo***


End file.
